


Romance - Bokuaka

by rozuken



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Nude Photos, Past Relationship(s), Romance, Semi-Public Sex, Sexting, Some kind of slow burn, bad guy turns good in the end
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:34:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 23,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29858172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rozuken/pseuds/rozuken
Summary: Akaashi Keiji goes to college, desperate for love. How will meeting so many new people turn out for him? How will his past relationship affect him? Will he be able to trust again?Will he be able to fall in love again?
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 10
Kudos: 70





	1. Chapter 1

Keiji, please come downstairs" his mother called out to him and of course Akaashi listened. 

It would be his last day at home, finally he would go to college, finally he could start somewhere where nobody knows him, where he could be the perfect boy from  
the outside again.

"Good morning Keiji" his father smiled as Akaashi sat down at the kitchen table, saying a small  
'Good morning' as well. 

His mother had prepared breakfast, it smelled great and Akaashi would miss it a lot, but he couldn't stay there any longer, in a small town where everybody knew everything about him, it was eating him up. 

-  
"Keiji you have to call us at least once a week and text okay? We have to make sure you're okay" his mother smiled as she hugged him, his father only giving him a nod which he returned. 

He closed the door behind his parents, the dorm room had two beds, two desks and three doors. Two doors were leading to closets and another one to a bathroom, well toilet and sink. 

Akaashi sighed as he realized that there would be community showers, that other people would see his body, but he decided not to worry about it that much. 

He sorted his stuff in the closet, putting things on shelf's and makings his bed, where he let himself fall on. He wondered what his dorm mate would be like, hopefully not too loud. 

Akaashi would be an literature major from tomorrow on, he had no clue when his dorm mate would show up or from which department he was, he only know that it would be a boy since there where no gender-mixed ones. 

-

It was now afternoon and Akaashi was hungry, he decided to just go to the small convenience store that was on campus.

With his dorm mate still nowhere to be found he made sure he had his keys as he left the room.

He made his way to the small convenience store, from the outside he could make out an employee cleaning the shelves, he had dyed blonde hair which was tucked back by a headband. 

Keiji entered the store, getting only a look by the employee, revealing a cigarette, brown eyes and piercings in his ear. Akaashi only gave him a quick look before he started to find his way around the store. 

He decided on buying onigiri, his favorite with mayo-tuna filling, some snacks and of course water, he was sure he would need it. 

He paid at the same (and only) employer, struggling a bit with the change he got. 

"Ukai! You're here already?" a loud and energetic voice said, making Akaashi flinch. He wasn't seeing who it belonged to, but the cashier greeted the person with a small wave. 

Akaashi quickly took his things and left the store, getting only a glimpse of grey and black hair. 

\- 

"Eh?" Akaashi looked at two unfamiliar people in his dorm, one of them was too tall for his own good with weird hair, the other one short with dyed blonde hair. 

"Sorry, you must be Kenma's dorm mate. I'll leave you two alone now" the tall one said, waving as he made his way out of the room, leaving Akaashi alone with 'Kenma'. 

"Hello, I'm Akaashi Keiji, it's nice meeting you" Akaashi introduced himself, reaching out his hand for his dorm mate to shake, which he did after some consideration. 

"Kozume Kenma" the boy said, looking around the room, not daring to look Akaashi in the eyes. 

That was it for their conversation, Kenma was setting up a PC on his desk, while Akaashi decided to eat some of his food. 

"Do you want some?" Akaashi asked, munching down on his second onigiri, while offering one to Kenma. Kenma nodded and took the rice-ball from his roommate, taking a seat on his bed, across from Akaashi. 

"I'm sorry my stupid boyfriend was here earlier, he insisted to see my dorm and roommate" Kenma mumbled, looking down at his hands. 

"Boyfriend?" Akaashi asked, curious if he heard that right. He saw the color disappear from Kenma's face, the boy seemed anxious. 

"Yes boyfriend, i hope you don't mind. Even if you do it's my business and I won't let some stranger make me doubt my relationship" Kenma said, getting confident with every word he was speaking, even scaring Akaashi a bit with the glare he shot him. 

Akaashi shook his head, "I don't have a problem with it! I am very sorry that it came out that way. I am gay myself"

Akaashi face-palmed himself internally, coming out like that to a complete stranger, a heavy sigh leaving his mouth. 

He saw a small smile for the tiniest bit of a second, before they both went back to eating their food and having casual small talk.

They got along pretty well, Akaashi found out that Kenma, which he insisted on being called instead of Kozume, was an arts major, graphic art to be precise. He found out that Kenma was a streamer and youtuber, Kenma immediately asked Akaashi if it would be fine if he streamed in their dorm and of course Akaashi wouldn't mind. 

Kenma was sure that Akaashi would mind and was just being polite, but Akaashi already had some plans on how to give the gamer his privacy.

-

A few hours passed, the two weren't talking the whole time but just starting small conversations, ending them when there was nothing to talk about anymore and then starting another one after fifteen minutes. 

"I'm gonna go over to Kuro's" Kenma said, getting up from his bed and waving at Akaashi, who just nodded and gave the shorter one a small smile, watching him leave the dorm.

"Ah young love" Akaashi smiled to himself, burying his head in his soft pillow. He missed being in love, he missed feeling the butterflies in his stomach when he texted someone, the warm feeling in his body when he face-timed with them until they both fall asleep, he missed it a lot. 

A heavy sigh left his mouth while thinking about his past relationship, he never wanted to be used like that again, he never wanted to just be a rebound again. 

'God why can't I just have luck once?" he thought the himself, he was desperate to find someone that wouldn't hurt him, someone that would cherish him and make him laugh.

Why was it so hard to find someone like that? 

-

"We're just saying you're being ridiculous" Kenma sighed planting his face on his boyfriend's pillow, tired of listening to Kuroo's and Bokuto's bickering. 

"I'm not being ridiculous I am being in love" Bokuto whined, getting two big sighs in response. "You can't be in love with the back of someone's head" Kuroo stated, his arm driving small circles over Kenma's back, calming the tense blonde. 

"It wasn't just the back of his head it was his side profile and it seemed really fucking beautiful." Bokuto stated, crossing his arms infront of his chest, "Also his ass was kind of cute" he mumbled, barely being heard. 

"Creep" the couple said, getting a disappointed huff from the spiky haired man. "Can't even check people out these days" 

"Bro, we're just telling you to take things slow and for the sake of my  
saneness please don't talk to every black haired man you see on campus and confess their love to them" Kuroo sighed, getting a reassuring pat on his hand from his boyfriend. 

"But of course we will support you if you find him again and get to know him okay?" Kenma made sure that Bokuto wouldn't be sulking now and got a smile from the owl-head. 

\- 

"I wish we would've got to share a dorm together" Kuroo sighed, looking over Kenma's shoulder to watch him play his games. "Well you had to major in business because somebody 'wants to wear suits to work' " Kenma mocked him, giving his boyfriend a small smile and getting a head pat in return. 

Bokuto had long left his best friends dorm and was currently taking his evening jog around the dorm buildings. He enjoyed being by himself and just listening to music. 

He wasn't really hyped up for his new semester, hell he didn't even want to go to college he's just doing it because he knew that someday he couldn't play sports anymore and just wanted to be on the safe side. 

That's why he was majoring in business as well, deemed to his bad luck he and Kuroo weren't even on the same floor of their dorm building. 

Instead Bokuto was sharing his dorm with Sawamura Daichi, who was the one taking care of everything in their room and whom he was friends with in high school, while Kuroo was sharing one with Sugawara Koushi (who Bokuto was sure had a crush on Daichi) , a pretty nice guy that they met in their first year in college. He was good with advice and sometimes just as chaotic as he and Kuroo, that's why Bokuto sometimes wondered how Sugawara will teach children with his pedagogy (educational theory) major. 

They were a little group that formed in their first year, Bokuto, Kuroo, Daichi, Sugawara and the couple of the group; Iwaizumi and Oikawa (he was sure that Kenma would join their little group now as well, making him and Kuroo the second couple). 

Bokuto met the couple in high school as well, he liked them both a lot and of course they meant a lot to him. 

Iwaizumi was getting his degree so he could become an athletic trainer, while Oikawa was majoring in literature, for the exact same reason as why Bokuto was studying, to be on the safe side.

Bokuto jogged around the dorm building one more time before he headed inside, grabbing clothes from his dorm and to the showers. 

Relaxing under the warm water, he thought that maybe he should start dating again, maybe he was feeling quite lonely sometimes, maybe he wanted someone to join him at his lonely jogs. 

He finished his shower with a small smile and the goal to find someone he could shower with all his love and affection.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don’t expect a lot, I#m trying to cope with something trough this story.  
> English isn’t my first language either, so I‘m excusing myself for any grammatical errors.


	2. Chapter 2

The ringing of his alarm made Akaashi wake up, his mood not being the best because of the annoying sound it made. He heard groans in the bed on the other wall, before he heard a blanket moving and an annoyed voice complaining, 

``Stupid Kuro, making me go to college with his stupid charm and stupid grin‘‘ Kenma mumbled to himself as he stood up and looked into his closet. Akaashi sighed, slowly getting up as well and entering the half bathroom they had, using the toilet and brushing his teeth quickly before he went into the room again, grabbing clothes, a towel and his shampoo and conditioner.

``Im going to take a shower,‘‘ Akaashi announced, just out of politeness, getting a nod from his dorm mate before he left to the sanitary section of the dorm building.  
He heard some showers running as he entered the big room, there were a lot of doors, some of them were closed and other ones were standing wide open, revealing a rather small bathroom behind them, each with a toilet,a sink and a shower. 

Akaashi decided to take the room at the end of the little hallway of bathrooms, it seemed really clean but Akaashi still was glad that he was wearing his slippers, which he only took off to take of his clothes and to put on his shower slippers. 

Akaashi turned on the water, trying to get the room to steam, he needed the water to almost burn him. When he thought the temperature was for his pleasure he stepped under the water.   
It was way too hot for the first few seconds, but Akaashi got used to it, he would freeze if it was a bit colder, he really needed it hot. He felt his muscles relax, he was glad he didn’t feel nervous, but if he would the shower would’ve calmed him. 

He smiled a bit smelling the familiar scent of his shampoo, vanilla. It was really sweet, but he liked it a lot, also the shampoo made his hair shine more and his curls had the perfect-imperfect look, without styling them. 

He took his time with the shower, bothered by the fact he had to leave the warmth of the water, but he had to finish. So he turned off the water, dried himself off and quickly got dressed, he was glad that he packed his bag yesteday, considering there were only ten minutes left until he had to get to orientation. 

He left the bathroom, his dirty clothes in a small bag ( Akaashi making a mental note that he would make his laundry in the afternon), as he heard somebody loudly complaining. His eyes followed the noise, looking at one door, it was open but somebody was inside, only showing off a a broad back before the door was closed. 

`Wow‘ Akaashi thought to himself, he couldn’t deny that he was enjoying the rather short glimpse of the trained back. He shook his head, not trying to imagine things, but one small thought still lingered in the back of his head;

`The voice seemed familiar‘ 

-

``You are still here?‘‘ Akaashi asked as he entered his dorm again, getting again just a nod from his room mate, who still looked like he just woke up. He was wearing a rather large hoodie which was making him almost look like he was drowning in the fabric, combined with a pair of sweatpants. Akaashi on the other hand was wearing a dark blue crewneck with a collared shirt underneath and a pair of black pants. Their clothing style couldn’t be any more different. 

Akaashi took his bag, Kenma following suit as they left their dorm and put on their shoes at the entry. With a quick pace they made their way to the main building and to the gym, were orientation would take place and the students would get their individual schedules. 

Akaashi and Kenma decided to sit in the middle, Kenma next to a wall and Akaashi between him and somebody with middle parted brown hair, rather fox-like looking eyes ( describing people with animals seemed to be happening a lot to Akaashi in the past 24 hours, considering his cat-like roommate), and the same tired look that Kenma had on his face. Akaashi really tried to pay attention, but soon he decided to just go on his phone and scroll around

``Hey what’s your Instagram?‘‘ the boy next to Akaashi asked, making him flinch before he just showed him his profile. Only a few seconds later getting the notification that `suna.rin‘ was now following him. ``I’m Suna Rintarou, you seemed pretty and you look really good on photos. I’m a photography major‘‘ the boy introduced himself, Akaashi being caught off guard and just nodding until he found his voice back. ``Akaashi Keiji, literature major‘‘ Akaashi introduced himself, getting a nod from the boy. `` Who’s that next to you?‘‘ Suna asked, looking at Kenma who was focused on his game.

`` Kozume Kenma, but just call me Kenma‘‘ Kenma answered, not even looking up from his game. `` I’m an art major‘‘ he muttered, his face in a disappointed frown as he put his game in the pocket. ``Well we all have creative majors, we probably will share some basic classes like all that math stuff that you are forced to do‘‘ Suna commented, getting a nod from the two others. 

The rest of orientation went by way too slow and boring, they got their schedules and they had some classes in common. They were all in the same finance class, Akaashi and Suna were in the same English class and Akaashi was also in the same marketing class as Kenma. 

They would have the rest of the day off so they could memorize the lecture halls and get to know campus better. The three of them decided to walk to each of the rooms they needed for their classes, the three of them didn’t know anybody else (except Kenma who knew Kuroo of course), so they apparently would just stay together now as newfound friends. 

On the way between the lecture halls they made smalltalk, Suna apparently was in the same dorm building as the other two, sharing it with somebody annoying, Akaashi didn’t really pay attention to that roommate, only getting the information that Suna`s roommate as annoying and the same age as they were. 

Finding every single lecture hall was annoying and Akaashi was getting tired already, they did wander around quite helpless most of the time. ``I’m so hungry‘‘ Suna complained getting an agreeing huff from Akaashi and a stomach grumble from Kenma, making the other two chuckle.

``Should we go to the cafeteria?‘‘ Akaashi suggested, getting only nods as an response. So they made their way to the big cafeteria building which was located in the middle of campus, losing Kenma on their way since he saw Kuroo and went over to him, frowning while holding back a small smile ( Akaashi and Suna swore that they saw the corner of his lips curl). So now the two of them entered the not so full cafeteria.

They each got some rice, fried chicken and vegetables, while Akaashi also decided try an onigiri the cafeteria was selling. He and Suna looked for a place where it looked comfortable to sit at, Suna taking the lead and sitting down in front of a dyed-grey-haired male with a rather large build. 

``When did you die your hair?‘‘ Suna asked, eyeing the man suspiciously, leaving the stranger with his cheeks filled with food and a confused expression. Akaashi didn’t want to interrupt anything so he wanted to excuse himself and just leave the weird situation he was in, but Suna had to pet on the empty place next to his.   
``I really don’t know who you are‘‘ the grey haired male asked as he swallowed his food, his gaze wandering off to Akaashi for a millisecond before going back to Suna. 

While those two discussed whatever they were discussing, Akaashi just started to eat, not paying attention to anything his newfound friend was talking about with that stranger, until somebody decided to sit next to the stranger, right in front of Akaashi. 

``You are really pretty‘‘ the new stranger said, giving Akaashi a small smirk. He had dark brown hair, it was chin long and the stranger was scanning Akaashi’s whole face. ``Thank you‘‘ Akaashi mumbled, his cheeks tinting a light shade of pink as he averted his gaze. 

Akaashi found that new stranger very attractive, which made him nervous. No matter how often Akaashi would hear that he was pretty, he would never believe it, which people often took the wrong way. Right in that moment, Akaashi felt insecure again, he was doubting himself. `Why would somebody attractive even talk to me? He even complimented me‘ Akaashi thought to himself, getting lost in the endless sea of his thoughts. 

``Uhm- Hello?‘‘ the stranger asked, getting Akaashi back to reality. ``I asked for your name‘‘ the stranger said, giving Akaashi a very attractive smile. ``Akaashi. Akaashi Keiji.‘‘Akaashi mumbled, giving the man in front of him a small smile as well. ``I’m Ito Yusei‘‘ the stranger, Ito, introduced himself, `` Are you a freshmen?‘‘ Ito continued asking and Akaashi answered with a nod, not noticing the weird looks Suna and the guy in front of Suna were giving Aito. ``Then you are a year younger than me Akaashi-kun‘‘ Ito grinnedand Akaashi again just gave a nod. 

``Maybe I am going to fast because we talked for barely a minute, but can I have your number?‘‘ Ito asked, giving Akaashi a puppy-like look. ``Sure Ito-senpai‘‘ Akaashi smiled, gaining confidence out of nowhere, maybe it was good that somebody was interested in him again, maybe it would help to get over him.

`` Okay I didn’t want to bother you and your friends, Akaashi-kun. I’ll Text you later.‘‘ Ito smiled as he was taking his leave, Akaashi waving as a goodbye. ‚‘ We’ll somebody is quite popular‘‘ Suna grinnedand Akaashi only waved him off. 

``Okay so back to you‘‘ Suna said, leaning over the table and close to the grey haired ones face. ``You are telling me that you have a twin and your name is Osamu Miya, not Atsumu?‘‘ Suna asked, tilting his head to the side. ``Dude, I’m really sorry you have to share a dorm with my brother, but I’m not Atsumu, we don’t even look alike.‘‘ Osamu stated, taking another scoop of rice into his mouth. ``You are twins you guys look the same‘‘ Suna argued and both of them fell into a very heated conversation, which Akaashi spend on his phone, wondering when Ito would text him.

-

``Bokuto Koutaro, I am leaving this room now, if you want to shower you have to wake up in the next five minutes‘‘ Daichi commanded, closing the dorm door as he heard a hum from Bokuto to make sure he was heard.   
As soon as the door closed, Bokuto turned around and cuddled into his blanket, falling asleep right away. 

He jumped up, the feeling of falling in his dream woke him up, as he realized he was probably already way too late and still had to take a shower, since he stank because of his sweat.   
He looked at his phone, noticing that he should be out of the shower by now, so he quickly grabbed some clothes, his towel and shampoo running to the showers of his dorm building, complaining the whole time until he felt cold water running down his body. 

He finished his shower in five minutes, he got dressed in two and he left the dorm building after 10 minutes total ( including going back to his dorm and grabbing his backpack ), which was a new record.He quickly made his way over campus into the building where he would have his first class, which was his food and nutrition class, which he took last year and grew quite fond of, forgetting that the whole purpose that he took the class for was to know how to gain muscles and eat healthier. 

He tried to be as quiet as possible as he made his way to Kuroo, who to Bokutos luck left a seat for him, as sat down next to him, his head immediately falling on the table in front of him. 

-

``We have to make a sweet but healthy dish next lesson, that means we have to use natural sweetener who doesn’t have too many calories and- ,‘‘ Kuroo ranted as they left the three hour lecture on how different tastes would compliment each other and how different pH-values were somehow also important, beforeBokuto interrupted him, ``Isn’t that Kenma?‘‘ 

Kuroo’s eyes widened in happiness as he saw Kenma with what he remembered his roommate and somebody new. `` Bro he made friends‘‘ Kuroo said, his voice being way too Whitney as he was acting too dramatic for Bokuto’s liking. Bokuto knew his friend was whippedfor that short fake blonde, he liked Kenma as well because he was `chill‘, but Kuroo just was some different kind of person ( would Bokuto know that Kuroo took that food and nutrition’s class so he could make Kenma eat healthy, Kuroowould never hear the end of it) . 

Bokuto got lost in his thoughts, as he snapped back and his gaze was on the point where Kenma was with his new friends only a moment ago, Bokuto could only catch a glimpse of a familiar looking black haired head. 

``You wanted me over here, so lets eat now, you too Big Guy, come on I`m hungry‘‘ Kenma commanded and the three of them decided to eat off campus for today, the rest of their friendgroup still stuck in lectures. 

Even if the three were talking and talking throughout the whole dinner, something about Bokuto seemed off, he was spacing out more than ususal. Bokuto himself noticed that, something about that kind of curly blackhaired head was not leaving his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope this will turn out like I imagined it


	3. Chapter 3

’I’m telling you, don’t worry too much about him he is going to be fine Kuroo” Bokuto tried convincing his way too worried best friend. ‘’ But Kenma is so tiny and skinny and what if somebody hurts him” Kuroo sighed as they were sitting in the black haired’s room. ‘’ Remember when he kicked me? I think he will be fine and you said he found some friends don’t worry, he can just text you if something happens and he is probably just in his dorm he doesn’t have classes today right?‘‘ Bokuto kept on trying but there was no end to it. 

“Do you want to play volleyball before the next class starts?“ Bokuto asked after a while of just silence between the two and Kuroo nodded. They were both wearing clothes in which they could play volleyball with and since official practice wouldn’t start until the next week it would be good to warm up to playing already. 

They made their way to the college’s gym, seeing two familiar faces. “ Oi lovebirds, you done with your classes?‘‘ Kuroo asked walking over to the Oikawa and Iwaizumi, he had put on the fake smile he always wore in public and Bokuto was sure he was just doing it to not worry anybody.  
“We have the next class together, dipshit and Oikawa wanted to play a bit before his next one‘‘ Iwaizumi explained, a worried look on his face as he inspected Kuroo’s expression further. “Don’t smile when you clearly worried Kuroo-Chan!‘‘ Oikawa muttered, giving the same worried look to Kuroo. 

“Please just let us play before he starts thinking too much again‘‘ Bokuto interrupted as he went to grab a volleyball and tossed it to his friend who catchend it with ease. They started to play two against two, Iwaizumi and Oikawa against Bokuto and Kuroo ( Oikawa and Iwaizumi having the advantage of Oikawa being a setter while neither Kuroo’s or Bokuto’s sets were that great). They played for about thirty minutes until the timer on Bokuto’s phone went off and they decided it would be time to leave for classes. 

Bokuto had his next lecture without any of his friends and he really didn’t like it, it was math. He knew that he would need it, but he just couldn’t get a hang of it. The class went by painfully slow and Bokuto hated every little second of it. First of all were the people in front of him constantly talking about somebody Bokuto didn’t know, then the professor was talking painfully slow and Bokutofelt himself grew tired and last but not least the professor even gave them work to do, on their first day after the break, which he had to hand in until 12pm today. 

Bokuto really despite’s college and he just wants to be safe, he was scared that he would injure himself and wouldn’t be able to play volleyball anymore. But he really thought it wasn’t worth it, he had so many options, so many famous teams wanted to have him in their team, but he was too scared, too scared to mess up. Of course he played in the college’s team, but playing for a famous one would be a different thing. Sometimes he thought that he could make it into Japan’s National Volleyball Team, but he would have to leave college and focus completely on volleyball and if he wouldn’t or couldn’t make it, he would lose everything. 

He shook his head to get rid of the negative thoughts, he knew it wasn’t working these concerns still lingering though his head, but he couldn’t do anything about it nowadays to just be sad now wouldn’t solve anything, he grew out of that phase. 

He was glad that he only had two lectures today, even if they were long ones, it was better than having three times the amount, which he had every Friday.   
Bokuto was tired, he wanted to cry and hide under his blanket, but he was too old for that and it was only the first day back in the semester, he would have a reason to cry as soon as the important assignments, the exams and all that stuff would start.

He dragged his heavy body over campus, back to the dorm building, where he just wanted to lay in his bed. He made his way into the building an onto his floor, where he was interrupted. Kenma was leaving his dorm, from the inside was a beautiful laugh heard and Bokuto felt his heart skip a beat by the sound of it. The slam of the door being closed made him flinch and he looked at his best friend’s boyfriend. ‘‘ You fine Big Guy?‘‘ Kenma asked, looking at the `Big Guy‘ with a raised eyebrow. Bokuto just nodded, and made his way down the hallway into his dorm where he plopped down on the bed, a warm and fuzzy feeling in his stomach while the sound of that beautiful laugh played on repeat in his mind.

The worries from earlier were forgotten.  
-

‘‘ Okay to get this clear, you met a hot guy, who you thought was your roommate who spontaneously dyed his hair but apparently is his twin?‘‘ Kenma asked with a confused look at Suna. ‘‘ Correct, but only Osamu is hot, Atsumu isn’t really my type.‘‘ Suna agreed as he laid flat on the floor. ‘‘ They are twins, they probably look the same.‘‘ Akaashi stated. “ And you met a hot guy and you just gave him your number?‘‘ Kenma asked Akaashi now, who just nodded.

“ I’m glad that I never had to deal with that kind of shit, sounds exhausting‘‘ Kenma mumbled, looking at his game. “ Okay, Mr. Happy Relationship, tell us how you met your hot boyfriend.‘‘ SUna grinned and Kenma just rolled his eyes as he watched Akaashi and Suna sit up straight to listen to him. 

“He moved in next door when I was six and he was always at my house while we played video games. He brought me close to volleyball and I played until now for him. I think I always was in love with him, but he was so cheesy and embarrassing when he confessed.‘‘ Kenma blushed, realizing he ranted over Kuroo for a good amount of time, but the two others wanted him to continue. 

“ It was the day he became the captain of our volleyball team and he took the whole team to Karaoke. He really sung that `My Boo‘ song and kissed me in front of the whole team.‘‘ Kenma sighed, a small blush and the hint of a smile on his face as he thought back to that moment.  
Akaashi just bursted out laughing and Suna just giggled as Kenma stood up to leave his dorm. 

“Are you going to your Boo?‘‘Suna chuckled, making Akaashi laugh even more and Kenma leave the dorm, slamming the door behind him.  
“ I swear if we see that Kuroo-guy we have to make fun of them‘‘ Suna grinned, and Akaashi nodded, calming himself and going back to his normal, relaxed expression. “I found that way too funny‘‘ Akaashi said,laying down on his bed and only hearing Suna hum in agreement.

“Did Ito text you already?‘‘ Suna asked and Akaashi shrugged, grabbing his phone. 

Unknown number  
Hey it’s me, Ito ;) 

Akaashi  
Hello Ito-san

Ito-san  
Aw what happened to calling me senpai, Akaashi-kun?

Akaashi  
If you prefer that, I will call you Ito-senpai.  
Ito-san  
You are so polite Akaashi-kun

Ito-san  
But I wanted to ask if you want to go out with me, like on a date?

Akaashi  
Oh, sure of course

Akaashi  
But I have to get used to my schedule first, so maybe on Saturday?

Ito-san  
Okay, I will text you then :)

Akaashi put away his phone again, a small smile on his face. “What did he text?‘‘ Suna asked, laying his head on his arm, which was resting on Akaashi’s mattress. “I maybe have a date on Saturday‘‘ Akaashi smiled and Suna looked at hi with wide eyes. “Please be careful would you? Send me your location and I will check on you constantly‘‘ Suna sailed, in his voice a tone of worry. 

“ I’m not a child, I think I can take care.‘‘ Akaashi mumbled and Suna just huffed, standing up and sitting down next to him. “But you are pretty and men are trash“ Suna stated and Akaashi just sighed, “Some of them sure are.“. “Kenma really won with that Kuroo-guy“ Suna mumbled as he went on his phone. “They really got that childhood-friends-to-lovers-story“ Akaashi smiled and SUna just nodded. 

“Maybe I should ask Kuroo of he has any hot and nice available friends‘‘ Suna grinned and Akasshi just rolled his eyes.“You don’t even know him“ Akaashi stated and Suna shrugged, “I don’t know you and Kenma either but I guess we are friends now‘‘  
Akaashi nodded, a smile on his face again. `This will be better than last time‘ Akaashi thought to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t really like this chapter, but I wanted to clarify the dorm situation.   
> So Kenma and Akaashi are in the same building and on the same floor as Bokuto and Daichi, which you already know. Suna and Atsumu are in the same building, but on another floor. Each floor has their own shower room. Kuroo and Suga are in a whole different building and Iwaoi are in the same building as them.


	4. Chapter 4

“Are you ready for your date?“ Kenma asked, looking Akaashi up and down. Saturday came with a blink and Akaashi was really nervous, he changed his outfit for the third time now (even with Kenma and Suna telling him he looked pretty) and he felt like he was going to throw up every second now. 

Akaashi just shook his head, looking trough his closet for the fourth time now. “ Akaashi Keiji, you look gorgeous okay?“ Suna stated, shutting the closet door. Akaashi looked into the mirror again, his hair looked more wavy than usual, he was wearing a white sweater and some checkered beige colored pants, he looked good, but he still wasn’t really sure. 

“ Go now or you will be late, Kenma and I will wait for you the whole time and please text us okay?‘‘ Suna gave Akaashi a small smile and Kenma did the same, the three of them spent a lot of time together the past few days and they all quite liked each other’s company. 

Akaashi let out a long breath, he grabbed his phone and then he went out, taking inthe clear and fresh air of an early spring breeze. The cherry blossom trees would bloom soon and Akaashi was really excited to see the beauty of spring, maybe go on some dates, dated with Ito. 

Akaashi made his way to the small campus park, where he already spotted the tall figure of Ito. They texted a few times the past days, but nothing important came out of their texts. Akaashi went over to Ito, tapping lightly on his shoulder just to be pulled in a hug seconds later. “You know, i normally don’t hug people so feel special‘‘ Ito grinned and Akaashi just nodded, unsure of how to properly respond.

The two of them walked over campus, making small talk like what their favorites food were, Akaashi’s of course being onigiri while Ito preffered basic miso-soup. Ito asked how many past relationships Akaashi had, which made the younger one clearly uncomfortable, but Ito insisted on an answer. “I had one relationship, but we never were really together“ Akaashi mumbled, feeling his heart ache and his stomach drop, he didn’t want to remember it. “I had two girlfriends, they both cheated on me.‘‘ Ito said, before he put an arm around Akaash’s shoulder and pulled him close.

Akaashi had mixed emotions inside of him the whole time, of course Ito was nice and all but it still didn’t feel right, he blamed the feeling of that being their first date.  
“Are you hungry?‘‘, Ito asked and Akaashi just shook his head before he was dragged of campus and into the McDonalds right next to it. 

Akaashi watched as Ito ordered a burger for himself and then walked blinde him to a seat. “ Si I heard your roommates is the boyfriend of Kuroo Tetsurou?‘‘ Ito asked, biting into his burger. Akaashi just nodded, looking down at his hands, wondering about the weird question. “So are you friends with that guy?‘‘ Ito continued asking before he grabbed Akaashi’s chin and made him look at him. “ I just saw Kuroo-san a few times, we never really talked‘‘ Akaashi said, being of course completely honest. 

“Good I really don’t like him and his friends‘‘ Ito muttered as he ate the remaining of his burger, while Akaashi went on his phone to text his friends that he was fine. ‘‘Akaashi-kun, do you think the two of us could make a couple?‘‘ Ito asked, getting Akaashi’s attention back. “Oh I don’t know,I mean- I , We, really don’t know each other but if we go on a few more dates, maybe‘‘ Akaashi answered, not daring to look Ito in his eyes. “Good then I will take you on more dates, because I really lie you Akaashi.‘‘ Ito grinned, and Akaashi felt really uneasy. 

“Do you mind if we end our date now? Have to finish a paper until midnight‘‘ Ito said, scratching the back of his neck and Akaashi nodded, “It’s okay, thank you for today‘‘ Akaashi mumbled before he got pulled into another hug, feeling uneasy again. “You really are pretty Akaashi‘‘ Ito whispered and Akaashi felt shivers go down his spine as he felt the large hands travel down his waist, to his lower back. Akaashi quickly stepped back, gaining Ito a polite smile before bitting his goodbye. The still were in front of the McDonalds, it was really a short date and Akaashi wanted to go back to his dorm, he didn’t know what he should feel. 

In a quick pace, Akaashi walked over campus to his dorm, he wantedto go shower, he wanted to think about what just happened, he never felt so unsure about a person. He made his way into his dorm, not even looking at who was inside as he just grabbed the things he would need for a shower and left the room again, he would tell Suna and Kenma later what happened.

He went again into the last room down the hall of bathrooms, where he quickly got undressed and went under the hot water, now he could think, now he was alone. `He was nice, weird but nice, there’s nothing wrong with being weird. He almost touched my ass, but maybe his hands just slipped? Maybe I will like him when we go on more dates. He is good looking and he seem’s nice, but what is his problem with Kuroo-san? What if he just wants to play with my feelings? But he seemed so serious about that dating thing?‘ Akaashi thought to himself, he wasn’t coming to a proper conclusion, he just thought about giving it some time, maybe tomorrow he would feel different. 

He finished his shower and got dressed, taking his dirty laundry in his hands to throw it in the laundry basket in his dorm. 

As Akaashi entered the dorm, dropping his clothes as he saw a packed room. There were of course Kenma and Suna, there was also Kuroo and Osamu was there, for whatever reason. But there was also an unfamiliar face, two tones hair, grey and black and it wasn’t styled, it was covering most of the strangers forehead and Akaashi thought it looked really hot. But something caught his attention even more, the round golden eyes that lit up and the big grin that gave Akaashi a fuzzy feeling. 

Akaashi shook his head, quickly picking up his clothes to throw them in his and Kenmas laundry basket before he turned back around. “ Uhm-Hello?‘‘ Akaashi half asked, looking at Kenma with a raised eyebrow just to get a shrug as an response. “Akaashi, you haven’t met Bokuto yet. He is one of my best friends and he’s super awesome‘‘ Kuroo smirked, pointing at the man who had a strange resemblance to an owl and a childish grin on his face. 

“Hello, I’m Bouto Koutaro and I’m sorry if you feel uncomfortable with a stranger in your room‘‘ Bokuto introduced himself, slightly bowing his head. “Don’t worry Bokuto-san, I’m Akaashi Keiji, its nice to meet you‘‘ Akaashi smiled, sitting down on his bed next to Suna, who apparently had the head of the napping Osamu on his lap. “Well you seem to make fast progress‘‘ Akaashi whispered into Suna’s ear, grinning a bit as he saw the small blush. 

“So Akaashi-kun, I’ve heard you had a date?‘‘ Kuroo grinned ad Akaashi shot a glare to Kenma, who wasn’t even looking at him, being occupied with being in his boyfriends lap while playing games. “I indeed did have a date, Kuroo-san and it went great‘‘ Akaashi muttered, not noticing the change in somebody else’s expression.

-

“Bro, you good? You don’t have to visit Kenma with me.“ Kuroo said, worrying about his best friend. Something was different, Bokuto was hyped up to visit Kenma and Kuroo could not find a reason why he would be.

Bokuto tried getting closer to Kenma the past few days, he really wanted to find out who that laugh belonged to, but Kenma was too busy with his classes and spent most of his time with his new friends, which made Kuroo whine the whole time, but even Daichi noticed that something was off and the shorter but very caring man made both of them go to visit Kenma. 

“Bo you know you can always talk to me right?‘‘ Kuroo asked as they stepped in front of Kenma’s dorm door. “I’m fine really, college is just messing with me a bit‘‘ Bokuto lied, giving his friend a smile. Kuroo noticed it was fake, but he also knew that Bokuto would talk if he wanted to. 

They entered Kenma’s dorm, being greeted by Kenma and Suna, who Bokuto met only in passing just to find out he wasn’t the one behind the laugh. “Look ist your Boo, Kenma‘‘ Suna grinned and Bokuto chuckled as well, seeing his best friend flush. “Kenma why did you tell him?‘‘ Kuroo pouted, falling down on the fake blondes bed. Bokuto decided to sit down on a chair to not invade anyone’s privacy.

“Hey do you mind if I call Osamu over? Who knows how long Akaashi will be on that date‘‘ Suna asked and Kenma just nodded, quickly after the grey haired boy arriving in the dorm room. “Kuroo-san? Bokuto-san?‘‘ Osamu asked, looking at the two of them with a raised eyebrow. “If it isn’t our little chef‘‘ Bokuto smiled, seeing the familiar face of the boy from his food and nutrition class, which Osamu joined when he was in Highschool.

“You are a chef?‘‘ Suna asked as Osamu sat down next to him, “I just like to cook, but apparently I’m pretty fucking good at it‘‘ Osamu grinned and Suna just smiled and stated that he should cook for him someday. “Oi Samu, you didn’t tell me you had a boyfriend‘‘ Kuroo smirked and Bokuto felt himself not paying attention to the people around him anymore. 

He got lost in his thoughts again, he wanted to date again but the only people who openly showed interest in him, were girls.It’s not like he didn’t like girls, well he doesn’t like them anymore, but through Highschool he had only girlfriends and only a fling with a guy, but that was enough to change everything completely. 

Bokuto wanted something like Kuroo and Kenma or Iwaizumi and Oikawa, not complicated, no trust issues and unconditional love for each other. He didn’t know why it was so hard for him to find something like that. 

Then the door flew open and brought Bokuto back. He felt his heartbeat skip just to increase in a rather fast pace as he looked at the boy who just entered. It was the boy from the grocery store, the one Kenma was with at his first day, maybe it was even the boy with the most beautiful laugh he ever heard. Bokuto was mesmerized by the movements of the boy, until he left just as quickly as he entered. “Wow‘‘ Bokuto mumbled to himself, he wanted to see him again, he wanted to walk after humans get to know him. 

“Is he okay?‘‘ Kuroo asked and Suna and Kenma just shrugged, before Suna went back to brushing trough Osamu’s hair, with the letters head on his lap as he slowly driftet asleep. Suna smiled as he continued his movements, “God he is so fucking hot‘‘ Suna grinned getting a chuckle from the couple,while Bokuto was waiting for the pretty black haired’s return. 

As Akaashi entered the room again, Bokuto looked immediately into his eyes, he felt like he was drowning in them, gunmetal blue eyes in which Bokuto wanted to look in for hours. Akaashi was pretty, for Bokuto he was more, he was beautiful and probably one of the most attractive people he ever met. If Akaashi would tell him that he is a mode, Bokuto would believe him.

He kept looking at Akaashi, he didn’t even notice the grin he had on his face, but Akaashi seemed rather shocked. Bokuto followed every little one of Akaashi’s movements, the way Akaashi moved had some type of elegance and Bokuto could look at him all day. 

Bokuto felt nervous when he introduced himself but his heart skipped another beat when he heard Akaashi’s name leave his beautiful mouth, he was sure that the voice belonged to the laugh he heard and he wanted to make Akaashi laugh as much as he could, but Kuroo had to ruin it. 

“So Akaashi-kun, I’ve heard you had a date?‘‘ Kuroo grinned and Bokuto felt his stomach drop, that was it, he wanted to leave but it would be irrational, he didn’t even know Akaashi and he probably had no chance with him any way, still he wanted to hide under his blanket and sulk. He hated himself for feeling and thinking like that because of a complete stranger.

Bokuto stayed for another 10 minutes, before he decided to take his leave, he was uncomfortable and he just wanted to sleep. As he went down the hall to his own dorm, he sighed, he would meet Akaashi more often now, he would probably see him fall in love with someone else, but why was it bothering him so much?

Bokuto entered his dorm, just to immediately leave it again with a scream of fear. Only seconds later to hear a worried Kuroo next to him. “What happened? Did Daichi kill somebody? Is Daichi getting killed?‘‘ Kuroo panicked as Bokuto just shook his head, trying to get the image out of his head. “Su-Suga‘‘ Bokuto mumbled, a shiver running down his spine, “I think I’m gonna throw up‘‘.

With a shaking hand Kuroo opened the door, wondering on what happened to make Bokuto scream like he saw a murder being witnessed. “OH MY GOD! LOCK THE DOOR NEXT TIME‘‘ Kuroo yelled, as he shut the door and slid down the wall to sit down next to Bokuto. 

They both witnessed one thing they never wanted to see, their friend Daichi balls deep in their friend Sugawara, they both knew that the two of them had a think for one another, but they never knew that they already got this close. “I-“ Kuroo wanted to talk but Bokuto interrupted him, “Don’t mention it, never mention it, my god‘‘ 

“Just to be clear Suga and I are not together, we just like to have sex together‘‘ Daichi mumbled as he went out to them after about 5 minutes. “Shut up Daichi, there is no point incident it anymore“ Suga mumbled as he sat down next to Bokuto in a try to comfort him. “A warning would’ve been nice you know? And why did you think it would be better to disguise your relationship as sex-buddies?‘‘ Bokuto huffed, looking at both of them. “I panicked okay?‘‘ Daichi mumbled giving the two friends an apologetic look. 

“How long has this been going on for?‘‘ Kuroo asked as they went inside the dorm, to not attract any more attention in the hallway. “October 5th‘‘ Suga said, smiling a bit. “It’s March, it’s fucking March and when were you going to tell us?‘‘ Bokuto huffed and Daichi just chuckled. “Calm down okay? We were going to tell you guys but there was never the right time‘‘ Daichi smiled, putting an arm around Suga. “That’s why you’ve been such a bitch to me everytime Suga and I flirted‘‘ Kuroo stated getting a glare from Daichi. 

“Well I got great sex everytime we would flirt, still I felt bad for Kenma a bit“ Suga grinned, earning a terrified look from Bokuto. “How come we never caught you and Kenma having sex“ Daichi mumbled and Bokuto sighed, “They did it next to me once‘‘  
Kuroo got a lot of disgusted looks and failed miserably when trying to explain.   
-  
If asked, both Bokuto and Akaashi would say that today was a good day, but they knew they were lying. Today was confusing for both of them and they both kept thinking about one another. What was going to happen now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have mixed feelings about this chapter, but I love the Osasuna and Daisuga in it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this has some large portion of Osasuna because I love them, just a little heads up.Also I got 200 Hits so thanks :)

Akaashi kept thinking about Bokuto, he didn’t know why but something about the owl-like man really caught his attention, not to mention how attractive he was. “Does your friend play on sleeping in Akaashi’s bed ?‘‘ Kenma asked and Suna just rolled his eyes, slowly shaking the large male, who sat up groaning and rubbing his eyes. “Come on, o to your dorm and sleep there ‘Samu“ Suna smiled and Osamu just nodded as he stood up, making his way out of Akaashi’s and Kenma’s dorm, looking kind of lost from sleep. 

“I bet his dick is big‘‘ Suna mumbled, getting terrified looks from his friend. “You know what, please don’t elope on that.‘‘ Kenma sighed before taking his focus over to Akaashi, “So how was your date?‘‘

Akaashi let out a heavy sigh as he laid flat on Kenma’s bed (where he took a seat as Kuroo left since his own bed was occupied) and let every detail slip out of his mouth. “He sound’s weird, at least he didn’t touch you weird or anything‘‘ Suna stated and Kenma nodded in agreement. “If you want I can ask Kuroo if he knows that Ito, apparently he knows Kuroo somehow‘‘ Kenma suggested and Akaashi just shook his head, “He can tell me himself and maybe another date would be good just so I can be sure whether I can imagine something happening between me and him or not, or he ghosts me before.‘‘ Akaashi got a hum from his friends, before they went back to a normal but weird conversation. 

“So I got this photography project coming up and the topic is love and how to catch love in photos, do you guys have any ideas?” Suna asked the other two and they both went quiet for a second. “Maybe ask couples if you can take pictures of them or if somebody let’s you take a picture of doing what they love.” Akaashi suggested and Kenma nodded in agreement. “Kuro has a pretty hot couple as friends you can ask them” Kenma suggested and Suna nodded, “or I can take pics of you and Kuroo-san doing it, I mean Akaashi did say doing something they love” 

“He clearly didn’t mean that, and if you ask Kuro I will kill you, trust me Suna.” Kenma said, his face flushed making his angry voice and look rather look adorable to the two others. Akaashi chuckled before he stood up and went over to his own bed laying down and pushing Suna down to the ground. “You know I would’ve stood up if you said so” Suna muttered and Akaashi just shrugged giving Suna a smile.

They talked about none sense for an hour more until Kenma just fell asleep, his game on his face getting both Suna and Akaashi to chuckle. Suna stood up and picked up Kenma’s Switch, putting it to charge before he put a blanket over the shorter boy. “ Tug me in as well Suna” Akaashi grinned before Suna went over and put the blanket over Akaashi as well. “You want a forehead kiss as well?” Suna smiled, rolling his eyes. “Yes please” Akaaahi smiled, closing his eyes before he felt warm lips peck his forehead. 

“Thanks Mom” Akaashi giggled before Suna flicked his forehead, “Next time you can bring me to bed” Suna commented, making his way to the door. “I bet Osamu would like to bring you to bed” Akaashi grinned, the door shutting close before he let out a quiet laugh, to not wake up Kenma. 

Akaashi fell asleep after some time of turning and switching positions, he couldn’t seem to get any comfortable, but after some time, that felt like eternity for Akaashi, he fell asleep, dreaming of a now familiar grey and black haired boy, causing him to wake up even more confused.

-

Akaashi shot up from his dream, rays of sunlight shining through the curtains as he tried to figure out what just happened in his dream.  
In his dream, he and Bokuto were driving in a car and then sat on some stairs, Akaashi didn’t feel weird, Akaashi could remember that they talked, he couldn’t remember what they said to each other. He remembered that people tried walking down the stairs, but they were blocked by him, so Bokuto pulled him close. Akaashi was sure that he never felt this comfortable with being that close, not even with the person he was trying to forget, but it was also just a dream, a game that his mind played with him. 

He remembered that Bokuto took him again to a car, where he rubbed Akaashi’s thigh until they were back at the dorms, and then Bokuto kissed him and he woke up. He felt like he caught feelings over a dream, he knew it wasn’t true and he hoped to not see Bokuto anymore because he would make it weird. Akaashi knew he would be overwhelmed with it, he also knew that it was stupid because he didn’t know Bokuto at all.

He sighed as he looked for his phone, finding it and being greeted with messages that confused him even more.

Ito-san  
Hey Akaashi, I think it would be better if we only stay friends.

Ito-san  
You know relationships are really troublesome and I don’t think I want that right now.

Akaashi felt his stomach turn, he knew that it would be like that, he thought that Ito was weirded out by him, he gave himself the fault for nothing.

Akaashi  
Oh okay, I understand.

Akaashi got an immediate reply.

Ito-san  
We can still hangout

Ito-san  
Do you have time Tuesday after your lectures?

Akaashi  
I have some time during lunch and before my next class

Ito-san  
Then meet me in front of the cafeteria when lunch starts.

Akaashi  
Okay

And then their short conversation ended and Akaashi was even more confused, he was still trying to figure out if he had some kind of crush on Ito or if he was developing one over someone he met once and in a dream. He was confused on why everything had to be confusing and why it couldn’t be simple and then he got another message from Ito.

Ito-san  
Do you thik we could be friends with benefits?

And that threw Akaashi completely off.

-

“Come on Suna, tell me who are you texting‘‘ Atsumu whined as he could not get the attention of his roommate. “You sure you wanna know?‘‘ Suna asked, trying to hide a grin, he maybe or maybe not was sexting somebody’s twin brother and he would love to see a reaction from the annoying blonde.  
“Yes, know show me‘‘ Atsumu pouted ans Suna put on a picture where Osamu only showed off his abs, not his face, grinning as he turned it to Atsumu.

“Oh he’s hot, show me his face‘‘Atsumu grinned ans Suna couldn’t hold in a chuckle any longer as he showed Atsumu a picture of his own twin, making the blonde scream. “OH GOD, EW OH GOD NO‘‘ Atsumu yelled, gagging on nothing, while Suna just laughed and recorded him sending the video to Osamu.

Suna  
He said you’re hot 

Osamu  
I always knew I was the hotter twin

Suna  
Sure

Osamu  
So you think I’m hot as well?

Suna  
I literally texted you that I would gladly die while choking because of your dick 

Osamu  
Hehe, you did say that Rin

Osamu  
Wanna hangout, Sakusa went to work

Suna  
Sure, be there in 5 

Osamu  
;)

Suna grinned as he got up and went to put on some cologne, he wanted to smell sweet, maybe tease the grey haired twin a little, test his own limits a bit, just to see and tease. “Oi where are you going?‘‘ Atsumu asked, looking at Suna with a questioning look. “Not your business, aren’t you going to work anyway?‘‘ Suna answered, grabbing his phone and putting it in his pocket and Atsumu jumped up. “I made Omi-kun wait, shit.‘‘ Atsumu panicked, staring to runa round the room and panic as Suna left with a satisfied grin.

He made his way down the hall to Osamu’s dorm, where he just let himself in and got greeted by a very attractive sight, a shirtless Osamu. “You know you knock before entering a room, Rin.‘‘ Osamu smiled, seeing the Suna blush because of the nickname. Suna just laid down on the bed which he assumed was Osamu, as he watched the latter put on a shirt, making him pout slightly.  
“You’re really cute you know‘‘ Osamu smiled, sitting down next to Suna, softly patting the brown haired boy’s head. “Yeah I know‘‘ Suna grinned, leaning against the touch. “So what do you wanna do?‘‘ Osamu asked and Suna shrugged, “I have some assignments to do but they can wait I guess, also you said to come over so you suggest something‘‘ 

Osamu stayed quiet for a moment, before he laid down next to Suna and pulled him close, “You smell really good‘‘ Osamu smiled and Suna slowly cuddled up against the warm chest.

They cuddled, they felt comfortable around each other and they both couldn’t understand why, they wanted to not involve feelings (they still were figuring out how they ended up sexting) , but they both knew that it probably was already too late.

-

Akaashi sighed, he was looking at the empty document that was open where he didn’t even type his name in. He had to finish an analysis and his own interpretation of a modern literature text, but he could not seem to find a good beginning. “Are you okay?‘‘ Kenma asked, looking up from his game and Akaashi nodded, “I’m going out for a walk‘‘ and with that Akaashi closed his laptop and went outside. 

Akaashi was only wearing a thin sweater, but the rather warm spring weather didn’t cause him to freeze. He walked a bit over campus, until he craved Boba all of the sudden. He got on his phone to look if there would be a shop near, and there actually was one near campus.

It took Akaashi about 15 minutes to get to the little shop, but when he entered he felt really welcomed. It was a cozy little shop with a few seating areas and two people working behind a counter, one looking really similar to Osamu, which Akaashi assumed was his twin and Suna’s roommate. The other one had curly hair and was wearing a mask, which Akaashi, if he thought about it, found way more hygienic for people who work in gastronomy.

Akaashi went up to the counter and ordered his Almond Milk Tea with Tapioca pearls and as he was about to pay, a voice from behind ordered the same, paying for both of them. Of course Akaashi recognized the voice, it was Bokuto, who he tried avoiding (not that there was a big possibility of meeting him anyway). 

“You didn’t have to pay for mine, Bokuto-san, but thank you.‘‘ Akaashi stated as he moved to the side to wait for his order. “Oh no I insist, you seemed really uncomfortable with so many people in your dorm, so see this as an apology.‘‘ Bokuto smiled and Akaashi felt his heart beat faster, there was no denying the fact that Bokuto was attractive, but Akaashi blamed it on his dream, knowing well it was a lie. 

“Hey do you maybe wanna drink those together and take a walk? I think it maybe would be nice to get to know each other‘‘ Bokuto mumbled, scratching the back of his head and giving Akaashi a shy smile. Akaashi nodded, a smile on his face as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The tension between me and writing a Osasuna Smut story


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Assignments, apartments, boba and love

Akaashi was still confused ( which was the only state he really could describe), he didn’t know how to respond to Ito’s offer to be friends with benefits, he couldn’t even start his assignment and when he wanted to get bubble tea, the boy he clearly had some weird feeling for, which were caused by a dream, had to pay for his and now they were walking back to campus together In silence. 

“I just wanted to apologize again, you probably weren’t comfortable with a complete stranger in your room” Bokuto apologized again, sipping on his Boba. “It’s really fine, I mean you’re a friend of  
Kuroo-san so I think you wouldn’t steal or anything” Akaashi mumbled, not daring to look at Bokuto and to be met with the oh so beautiful golden eyes. 

“Nah I’m a pretty good guy” Bokuto grinned and Akaashi gave him a small smile, which he did way too often for his liking now. “So what are you majoring in?” Bokuto continued keeping the conversation going, which Akaashi was glad for ( he really wasn’t able to keep a conversation going)-  
“Literature, you?‘‘ Akaashi answered. 

“Business, I have a friend who is majoring in Literature, so I guess you’re smart?‘‘ Bokuto gave Akaashi another smile, before he took another sip. “Business? You seem more like a sports guy.‘‘ Akaashi murmured, “and I‘m kind of average, to be honest I couldn’t even finish my first assignment‘‘ , “Yeah I had a breakdown when I got my first assignment because I was thinking too much, but once I got my head clear it was pretty easy actually.‘‘ Bokuto chuckled, ignoring the first part of what Akaashi said completely. 

“So from which high school are you?‘‘ Bokuto continued asking after Akaashu finished the first quarter of his boba. “Suzumeoka, you?‘‘ Akaashi answered. “Fukurodani Academy‘‘ 

As Akaashi heard the answer, he chocked on his boba, coughing a few times which caused him some worried looks from Bokuto. “You okay?‘‘ Bokuto asked and Akaashi nodded, breathing normally again.

“Then you are Bokuto Koutaro?” Akaashi asked getting a weird look from Bokuto and a nod. “You were one of the top 5 aces in the country when I was in my second year‘‘ Akaashi exclaimed,an excited look on his face, which quickly disappeared as soon as he realized he was overreacting.  
“Yup guess that was me‘‘ Bokto responded, Akaashi noticed the change of tone in his voice, he sounded kind of sad, but Akaashi thought he was only imagining it.

“I really thought you would join a famous team, Bokuto-San, so why are you in college and majoring in business?‘‘ Akaashi asked, sounding rather interested in why the former Ace wasn’t playing volleyball as a professional. “Just playing on the safe side, you know?I mean I could always get injured and not be able to play anymore.‘‘ Bokuto chuckled, it was a fake one, not the genuine one like the one he heard earlier. 

“You seem uncomfortable, I‘m really sorry for asking you something like that. It is clearly your choice on what you do with your future‘‘ Akaashi apologized, feeling actually bad about touching such an apparently sensitive topic. “It‘s fine, I get this asked a lot.‘‘ Bokuto smiled, still a fake one and Akaashi felt even worse. 

They went back to campus, not talking much more and quietly walking to their dorms. “If you still have trouble with that assignment you talked about, just ask Kenma for my number and I will ask my friend for help‘‘ Bokuto smiled as they arrived at Akaashi‘s dorm, this one was real again, the golden eyes were glowing again and Akaashi liked that look much better on the taller one.

“I will, thank you for the boba again‘‘ Akaashi smiled, looking directly into the golden eyes and getting lost in them, they truly were beautiful. “Next time we can go grab lunch, Akaashi‘‘ Bokuto smiled and Akaashi nodded, “Yeah, next time.‘‘

With that they broke their eye contact and Bokuto waved as he made his way down the hall to his dorm as Akaashi went inside. “Next time huh? What happened with Ito?‘‘ Kenma asked as soon as Akaashi closed the door, making the ravenette sigh. “You know, when other people have a private conversation you should not listen.‘‘ Akaashi muttered, sitting down on his bed. 

“Bokuto was surprisingly calm, what did you two talk about?‘‘ Kenma continued asking, “Stuff‘‘ Akaashi mumbled, pulling his laptop on his lap to finally start on his assignment, but he couldn’t. He wasn’t understanding a thing, which was rather unusual, so he decided to just leave it and do it tomorrow during lunch.

“You still didn’t respond, how are things with Ito?‘‘ Kenma asked again and Akaashi sighed, telling him how Ito didn’t want a relationship and rather be just friends with benefits. “Do it‘‘ Kenma responded, earning a confused look from Akaashi. “That friends with benefits thing, do it. Just leave it before you catch feelings. Kuro told me a story about some girl or something before and she got her heartbroken because she took it too serious.‘‘ Kenma explained and Akaashi shrugged. 

“I guess I have some type of bad experience with feelings‘‘ Akaashi mumbled and Kenma looked up from his game. “Then do it to forget these feelings, I mean I just suggest it but maybe it could help. Please don’t do anything you are uncomfortable with and if he makes you uncomfortable I will kill him‘‘ Kenma said, sounding pretty convincing, so Akaashi texted Ito.

Akaashi  
Hey Ito-senpai,  
I thought about that friends with benefits thing and maybe we could try it?

Akaashi got a reply after about five minutes, five minutes that he spent overthinking every possible outcome.

Ito-san  
Yay!!

Ito-san  
Akaashi do you mind sending me some pictures?

Akaashi thought for a second, before he just sent Ito some pictures from his Instagram, most of them nay showing his face.

Ito-san  
You truly are pretty, but I didn’t mean these pictures ;)

Akaashi knew which pictures he wanted, but he didn’t want to send the, not again. This already felt familiar, it reminded him of someone he just wanted to forget, why couldn’t he?  
Akaashi didn’t respond, he was sure he didn’t want that.

Ito-san  
Akaashi?

Ito-san  
Please Akaashi, you are so pretty and I am in a hurry and my dick really hurts  
Ito-san  
Please just this one time?

Akaashi cursed himself as he stood up and went into their little bathroom, it wasn’t his first time doing something like that, he didn’t want to d it but he felt bad and it was only one time right? Also he just couldn’t show his face and it would be fine right? 

Akaashi leaned his phone against the wallin an able that was showing most of his upper body and even a bit of his bum. He knew what he wanted to do, something that wouldn’t reveal everything. 

So Akaashi started recording, he slowly pulled up his shirt, revealing a flat stomach with a hint of abs ( he wasn’t working out anymore), he stopped his shirt right over his nipples, showing them only for a second before he let the shirt drop to turn around. He stood on his tiptoes, making sure to get his ass ina good ankle, before he pulled down his sweat pants, revealing the form of his plum butt in his very form fitting boxers. That was were he cut the video of to send it to Ito.

As he waited and waited for a response in the bathroom, he felt himself getting nauseous, he wanted to delete himself right there, but then he got a response.

Ito-san  
Thanks.

Akaashi‘s stomach dropped, he at least wanted to get some kind of reaction, but there he was again, being used again. Why would he do that again, he knew how he would feel afterwards, why was he doing something like that for somebody who he didn’t really like. Why was he like that?

Akaashi deleted the video for himself and from his phone, not being able to delete it for Ito, before he went back into the room, laying face-first on his mattress, the desire to scream out everything that builded up in the past two days, but he held it in, he decided it would be the best to just fall asleep. 

-

Kuro <3  
Do you wanna hangout?

Kenma  
Yeah, Akaashi is asleep tho so come pci me up.

Kuro <3  
My dorm building is a five minute walk away, two minutes if you hurry up.

Kenma  
Please kuro :(

Kuro <3  
At least meet me halfway okay?

Kenma  
Okay 

Kenma made his way quietly out of his dorm, walking about thirty seconds until he met Kuroo. “That’s not the half of the way you know‘‘ Kenma mumbled and Kuroo just shrugged. “Yeah I actually was on the way to your dorm when I texted‘‘, the taller one smiled, putting an arm around Kenma. 

“How are you always this warm?‘‘ Kenma asked, leaning into the touch, since he was actually really cold. “You are always cold so I need to be warm for you, we are a perfect match‘‘ Kuroo grinned, ruffling Kenma hair. “You say that since we were eight‘‘ Kenma mumbled, smiling at the familiar hair ruffle that he was expecting every day. 

They walked over to Kuroo‘s room, being greeted with great emptiness since Suga and Daichi went on a date, so Kuroo‘s grey haired roommate was of course not in the dorm. Kenma heard the news about Daichi and Sugawara right after Kuroo found out, being entertained with texts trough the whole conversation Kuroo and Bokuto had with the couple.

Kenma made himself comfortable on Kuroo‘s bed, waiting for the latter to join him, but Kuroo sat down on the chair. “We need to talk‘‘ Kuroo said, sounding too serious for Kenmas liking which made his mind flood with things Kuroo would like to talk about, most of them being bad reasons.  
Kenma sat up, looking into the beautiful hazel eyes of the love of his life ( which he would never say to Kuroo and if only on their wedding). 

“This isn’t working out‘‘ Kuroo started and Kenma felt his heart drop, what was Kuroo talking about? Wasn’t he just talking about how they were a perfect match?A million more thoughts were going trough Kenma‘s head while the older one took an unnecessary break. “We need our own apartment‘‘ Kuroo continued, earning a slap from Kenma. 

“Ouch?‘‘ Kuroo grinned and Kenma gave the spot he hit a small kiss, before looking at Kuroo with anger. “I thought you were going to break up‘‘ Kenma said, his voice sounding more relieved than anything. “I‘m never going to break up with you, you are stuck with me until we die‘‘ Kuroo grinned and Kenma rolled his eyes, a small smile on his face. “Oh my god, I‘m going to make you Kenma Kozume-Kuroo! That sounds so good, Kenma I love you so much‘‘ Kuroo smiled, clearly drifting of from his topic.

“Tetsu, I love you and yes my last name being Kozume-Kuroo sounds great, but you were talking about moving in together.‘‘ Kenma smiled, he loved that side of Kuroo, only he saw that side and he loved that Kuroo sometimes still acted boyish, even with a boyish smile he gave Kenma a lot of times, making the fake blonde fall in love all over again.

“Yes right, thanks for reminding me darling.‘‘ Kuroo smiled, the nickname sending millions of butterflies off in Kenma‘s stomach, “So my Dad said, if I find a part time job amd if I prove to him that I can be responsible, which I did, he would pay some of the rent for our own apartment.‘‘ Kuroo grinned and Kenma just widened his eyes in shock, he was happy, but overwhelmed and he didn’t know how to react.

“Also Bokuto is saying that he is in love with Akaashi‘‘ Kuroo blurted out, confusing Kenma only more.

“What?‘‘

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I am really excited to write the next chapter because I love writing about Bokuto‘s and Akaashi‘s feelings and emotions, and that is going to be happening a lot next chapter.  
> Also Ito and the relationship Akaashi wants to forget are based off on people I met so yeah :/ 
> 
> I actually wrote a Kuroken one shot inspired by Home by Cavetown but I’m not sure if I should post it.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit short, but i really like it so i hope you enjoy it as well.

“What?‘‘ Kenma asked again, clearly confused. “My Dad is helping us pay for an apartment‘‘ Kuroo repeated, getting an eye-roll from Kenma, “You know what I meant‘‘.  
Kuroo sighed, stroking gently trough Kenma’s hair. “He says that he loves Akaashi, I told him it’s ridiculous but he keeps on telling me that he is serious.‘‘ Kuroo answered and Kenma sighed as well.  
“Please tell me you’re kidding‘‘ Kenma mumbled, looking again into the hazel eyes, he knew that Kuroo was serious, Kuroo shaking his head was unnecessary.

-

Bokuto laid in his bed with a smile, in his nose the fade scent of vanilla was still lingering and his mind was filled with thoughts about Akaashi. How beautiful he was, how nice he smelled of vanilla, what a nice sound his voice had, the way he said `Bokuto-san‘ and how his eyes lit up when he talked about volleyball. In Bokuto’s stomach butterflies were flutteringand his heart was beating faster. He wanted to see Akaashi again.

It was love at first `real‘ sight for Bokuto Koutaro, he was mesmerized by the beautiful blue eyes, the messy black curls, the way Akaashi Keiji talks and moves. Love had hit him like a truck and Bokuto wanted to give all his love to Akaashi, he would try to be the best person possible for him.   
Bokuto knew he was overreacting, but he was a man with strong emotions and he was determined to make Akaashi fall for him as well.

-

Maybe he shouldn’t have told Kuroo, the rooster kept on telling him that he should take things slow, that he was being ridiculous and the thing that still stung his heart the most; Akaashi went on a date with someone. Bokuto knew he had no right to feel jealous, he went on his own little date with Akaashi only a few hours ago, but still he wanted to be the only one and Kuroo was no help at all.

He thought about asking Kenma for Akaashi’s number, but he was scared that he would come of as creepy. So he decided to maybe find Akaashi’s Instagram account and he did. So he looked at all the photos, reading the comments, some pictures had disabled comments, and looked trough his highlights (cause that was of course not creepy at all). 

He debated whether he should follow the pretty male or just leave it, but he decided on following him, he could just say his account got recommend to hi, right?  
Bokuto was a mess again, his feelings were overwhelming and he was overthinking again, he missed being a highschooler, his life only revolved around volleyball and some minor crushes, no big feelings. But life was different now, more complicated and he had so many decisions to make.

Maybe he should just fake his death and move to Europe, maybe he should fake a kidnapping and go to a small island where he could live with no worries ( he was sure he would regret both choices more than anything), but maybe he should just give it a try with Akaashi, maybe Akaashi could be the one for him or maybe Akaashi would break his heart and ruin his life, which he was sure was not likely to happen ( he still thought it was a possibility).

Bokuto’s thoughts were interrupted when Kenma stormed into the room, quickly after his cheek burned caused by a slap he got from the fake blonde, who got picked up and held away by Kuroo only a second after. “Kenma are you okay?Did I do something to you?‘‘ Bokuto asked, clealy confused. 

“How can you even think about being ‘in-love‘ with Akaashi? You are going to get hurt Bokuto‘‘ Kenma answered, his voice filled with worry. Bokuto gulped, he saw Kenma being this emotional once and that was when Kuroo graduated Highschool. “Kenma, I’m being serious really serious‘‘ Bokuto answered, not daring to look into the shorter ones eyes.

Kenma sighed, he didn’t want someone close to him to get hurt ( he also felt bad for telling Akaashi he should agree to that friends with benefits thing with Ito). “Bokuto I just- I want you to take things slow okay? I told you this on my first day here as well, when you met that guy in the convenience store, remember?‘‘ Kenma said, his voice being way softer now. 

Of course Bokuto remembered, it was Akaashi who he saw that day, he would recognize the messy black hair everywhere. “I’m just so overwhelmed‘‘ Bokuto whined, hiding his face in his pillow. Kuroo sat down Kenma before he took a seat next to Bokuto, petting his back gently. 

“I know buddy, but you need to keep calm, okay? If you take your time maybe actually something will work out, but don’t overwhelm him as well. Take things slow, ask for his number, go on dates, proof what a great guy you are.‘‘ Kuroo tried making his friend feel better, he wasn’t sure if it was working.

“It’s not only Akaashi, it’s everything and everybody. Why did life have to get so complicated when I turned 18? Why am I going to college when I want to be a professional volleyball player? Why do I act like a child? Why can’t I just be a responsible adult already? Why does nobody want my love?‘‘ Bokuto ranted, he looked at both Kuroo and Kenma with tears streaming down his face, he wasn’t even sure why he was crying, it was all just too much.

Kuroo didn’t hesitate, he immediately pulled his best friend into a tight embrace, he felt bad for not taking Bokuto serious, that Bokuto felt like he couldn’t talk to him and that he now was crying because everything was too much for him. “Why can’t I just be in Highschool again? I just wanna play volleyball without anything to worry about‘‘ Bokuto sniffled, enjoying the hug a lot. 

Kenma watched the scene, feeling guilty for slapping Bokuto earlier, he didn’t know he was thinking about so many things that Kenma could actually relate to. “Listen Bo, from now on you talk to me every time something bothers you okay? I am your friend I will help you and if you want to play volleyball as a professional I will help and support you. Don’t let your thoughts and problems eat you up from inside, talk to me or Kenma or to Daichi and Suga or even to Iwaizumi and Oikawa, we are your friends and we care about you.‘‘ Kuroo said, his voice gave Bokuto support and made him feel better, he was glad that the weight of carrying his thoughts inside of him for so long finally disappeared. 

After a few more minutes they ended their little hug and Kenma apologized for the slap. “It’s fine Kenma, your hand is actually really soft if you ignore the stinging in my cheek‘‘ Bokuto smiled and Kenma looked down to his feet, Bokuto never stayed mad at anyone for long, hell he couldn’t even stay sad for longer than 10 minutes.

The couple decided to stay with Bokuto until Daichi would come back ( if he and SUga wouldn’t stop by a Love Hotel instead of going home) and they passed the time with playing on Kenma’s switch.

-

Akaashi woke up in the dark, it was probably after midnight and he couldn’t see Kenma anywhere. He hated waking up from a nap, he was always sweaty and he felt weird, he couldn’t really describe it. He decided to check his phone, looking for some kind of hint on where Kenma went.

He only got three messages, one from Kenma telling him he’s staying with Kuroo, one was a picture of Suna and Osamu that Suna send to the groupchat the three of them had, and then there was an Instagram notification, ‘bo.kou‘ was following him now. Akaashi was disappointed that there was no text from Ito, but the disappointment was forgotten when he decided to check who his new follower was.

He went on the profile, immediately seeing a familiar grey and black haired male. Akaashi had a smile on his face the whole time looking at the older ones pictures. On some he had his hair up, some showed him playing volleyball, there was a shirtless picture of him and Kuroo and a sleeping Kenma under an umbrella. Akaashi couldn’t stop himself from zooming on Bokuto’s abs, water was dripping down his body, indicating he went for a swim earlier and Akaashi couldn’t deny the fact that it was a very hot picture.

Akaashi took a screenshot (for personal reasons) and followed Bokuto as well, that boy made Akaashi feel things that confused him, in a good way. Bokuto seemed honst and nice, there was no need for denying that his outer appearance made Akaashi feel things. He had a muscular build, broad shoulders, thick thighs and amazing arms. There was this beautiful grin that made Akaashi’s heart race, eyes he could look in all day long and the most interesting hair he’d ever seen ( it seemed really soft and fluffy and Akaashi really wondered how it would feel). 

Akaashi felt like a teenage girl rambling about her crush, which he somehow was but he wasn’t a teenage girl. He wanted to get to know more about Bokuto, how his Highschool days were, why he wasn’t playing volleyball as a professional, what made him happy, sad, laugh or cry, what his favorite food is and what he likes except volleyball. So Akaashi decided to just sent the owl-like man a direct message, a simple `hello Bokuto-san‘, before he got ready to sleep some more hours before school would start. 

-

“You know Iwa-chan, for someone who was obsessed with bugs until we were 9, you really changed‘‘ Oikawa smiled looking at Iwaizumi. “Tooru I am 20 years old of course I changed‘‘ Iwazumi replied, kissing the brunettes head. “Yeah I know, but we are still friends so not everything changes‘‘ Oikawa grinned, before Iwaizumi flicked his forehead, “We are in a relationship since our first Highschool year, I don’t even know why you still call me ‘Iwa-chan‘‘‘ Iwaizumi muttered rolling his eyes.

“I guess I just got used to it over the years‘‘ Oikawa shrugged, looking into his boyfriend’s eyes. “I love you Tooru‘‘ Iwaizumi said getting a big smile from Oikawa, “I love you too, Hajime‘‘   
Iwaizumi pecked Oikawa on the lips, before they both said their ‘Good Night’s‘ and cuddled up close to each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have almost 500 Hits on this story which is crazy like, why?? But thank everybody so much :)


	8. Chapter 8

**a.keiji** _is following you now_

**a.keiji** _sent you a message._

**a.keiji**

hello bokuto-san

Bokuto’s heart was racing, Akaashi had texted him, Akaashi was following him, he couldn’t believe it. Akaashi’s message saved his Monday and of course he replied as soon as he saw the message.

**bo.kou**

Hey Hey Hey!

**a.keiji**

Good morning

**bo.kou**

Did you sleep well Akaashi?

**a.keiji**

It was alright, what about you Bokuto-san?

**bo.kou**

Ah the night went by too quickly I’m really tired

**bo.kou**

Do you maybe wanna eat lunch with us later?

Bokuto was straightforward today, he really wanted to get closer to Akaashi, that’s why his heart jumped when he got a simple `Sure‘ as an response.

Bokuto made sure he looked extra handsome today, he kept his hair down and wore a nice outfit, practice wasn’t today anyway.

Akaashi was also excited, he was really interested in Bokuto and so was Bokuto interested in him.

That’s why at lunch they both grabbed food and walked over campus, at first it was a bit weird, but they warmed up pretty fast too each other.

“So you seemed really interested in Volleyball yesterday, did you play in Highschool?‘‘ Bokuto asked, taking a bite from his onigiri. Akaashi nodded, swallowing before answering, “I used t be a setter‘‘

“You have to set for me‘‘ Bokuto said, jumping excitedly and Akaashi laughed at the childish behavior. Bokuto flushed red, there it was, the most beautiful laugh he ever heard and he heard it for the second time now, he never wanted Akaashi ton stop laughing.

“Maybe I can set for you one day, if you want‘‘ Akaashi smiled and Bokuto nodded, “You are probably really good‘‘ he stated and Akaashi shook his head lightly, “I only played in Middle School and in my first Highschool year, the team wasn’t very desperate and they never played for fun only to win, I also haven’t played in so long‘‘ he explained and Bokuto noticed a glimpse of sadness, like there was more to that story, he would ask another time.

They were both happy that they found something that they had in common, volleyball. Bokuto talked a lot about it and Akaashi was mesmerized by the way the golden eyes were glowing, sparkling. They could spent every lunch break like that.

-

It was Tuesday now and Akaashi was waiting in front of the cafeteria for Ito. Monday went by painfully slow, he handed in a painful rushed assignment only a few minutes before the deadline. He got an email today that he only got 60 out of 100 points and it was kind of bringing him down.

He was hoping that Ito would maybe help bring his mood up a little bit.

“Oi Akaashi are you okay?‘‘ Kuroo asked, coming out of nowhere. Akaashi rolled his eyes, he really didn’t want to deal with Kuroo right now. “I am fine‘‘ Akaashi replied and Kuroo sighed, “You don’t need to lie, just say you don’t want to talk to me‘‘

Akaashi sighed as well now, shaking his head, “I’m sorry, I just didn’t do well in my first assignment‘‘ the shorter one mumbled and Kuroo gave him a comforting smile. “Don’t worry too much about it, I changed my major after the first exams because I just couldn’t do it‘‘ Kuroo tried comforting Akaashi and maybe it even helped a little, not that Akaashi would admit that.

Kuroo left a few minutes later and Akaashi kept on waiting. As soon as Kuroo was out of sight he got pulled harshly away. He turned around, being met with Ito’s face, he looked angry and Akaashi gulped, he didnt know Ito well enough to be able to calm him down, also his shoulder started to hurt from the tight grip on it ( Akaashi was sure it would leave a bruise).

“What were you talking about with that guy?‘‘ Ito said, his voice filled with anger and Akaashi wanted to leave, he didn’t want this. “Nothing, we talked about nothing. He asked me about his boyfriend.‘‘ Akaashi lied, his voice neutral as always, he didn’t want to show that Ito was affecting him in any way. “About his boyfriend, huh?‘‘ Ito mumbled more to himself than to Akaashi, so he didnt answer.

Akaashi shoved down Ito’s hand from his shoulder, it was hurting, a lot actually. “I’m sorry Akaashi, did I hurt you? I can’t control my strength sometimes‘‘ Ito said, his voice and gaze soft as he gently cupped Akaashi’s face, caressing his cheek gently. Akaashi didn’t respond, not to the question, not to the touch, instead he took a step back.

“I am really sorry Akaashi-kun, it’s just that Kuroo really isn’t a good guy and I wanted to make sure he didnt touch you or anything, I mean that’s reserved for me.‘‘ Ito smiled, walking closer to Akaashi, but he was frozen in place.

_“You can’t let anyone else touch you when you promised that I was the only one‘‘ The voice said, he was angry and Akaashi felt bad, he didn’t even do anything, but **he** didn’t listen. _

_“But we aren’t together and I didn’t even do anything, I just helped a classmate‘‘ Akaashi tried explaining again, his heart was aching, why weren’t they together if it mattered so much to him._

_“We aren’t together because you texted that guy and you know damn well how much I hate him. But it doesn’t matter what we are, you promised I was the only one, the only one to touch you, the only one to see your nudes and body. It’s your fault for promising that.‘‘ he said and Akaashi looked down as he heard the person he loved leave._

_He wanted to say that **he** promised the same thing, that **he** broke so many more promises. He wanted to ask why they weren’t together if he loved Akaashi so much, he wanted to know who the girl was that he was always with, but he never answered, he always just left._

“Akaashi don’t ignore me‘‘ Ito whined and Akaashi came back to reality as two arms made their way around his waist. He gave in to the hug, pulling himself close, he needed that right now, it didn’t matter from who he was getting comfort right now.

They parted after a few moments, going out of the building and walking over campus, talking about nothing spectacular. Akaashi noticed that they were moving away from where the people were and soon they were behind a building and Akaashi was pressed against a wall.

“I need to do that now‘‘ Ito smiled before kissing Akaashi roughly, Akaashi tried kissing back, it didnt feel good, it wasn’t bad either, but there were no feelings. Ito kept on roughly kissing Akaashi, shoving his tongue down Akaashi’s throat. Akaashi gently pushed Ito away, he needed a break. He leaned against Ito’s chest catching his breath.

“Do you like it?‘‘ Ito asked and Akaashi just nodded, he wanted to forget **_him_**.

 _“Well but you are a bad kisser Akaashi‘‘_ Ito’s and his voice collided in Akaashi’s head, so he pulled Ito close again, kissing him now. He felt Ito’s hands trying to get into his pants, so he shoved them away multiple times, Ito didn’t stop.

Akaashi had to push him away again, while looking at him with a serious look, only getting a grin in return, before Ito’s phone rang, of course he picked up the call.

Akaashi sighed, rolling his eyes as he fixed himself up, he wanted to leave, to take a hot shower and cry under the water. Ito pulled the phone away from his ear, muting himself. “I really have to go‘‘ he said, not even waiting for a reply before he continued the call and walked away.

Akaashi slid down the wall, he felt like he was going to throw up, why was he doing that, why couldn’t he forget? He hid his face in his hands as he felt tears fall into them a few seconds later. He didn’t want to cry, he really didn’t want to. But he remembered him, he felt his heart ache again just by thinking about everything that happened with **_him_**.

So Akaashi sat there, tears streaming down his face as he thought about what he did wrong to end up like that.

-

“Bro you ready for official practice again?‘‘ Kuroo grinned as he and Kuroo were walking to the gym, Bokuto seemed excited today and he was. He could finally let his emotions out during practice, it was his safe space.

They changed and lined up, the coach standing next to two familiar faces and something in Bokutos head light up. Next to the coach were standing Miya Atsumu and Sakusa Kiyoomi, which he both saw at Nationals in his last Highschool year for the first time. They were both talented players, Sakusa even being in the top three Aces of the country back then.

Of course the coach introduced the two, before he got interrupted by Oikawa and Iwaizumi, both being late. Oikawa lined up next to Kuroo, while Iwaizumi stood next to the coach.

“Ah Iwaizumi, you already know the team so getting used to their routines wont be difficult for you. Team meet your new assistant personal trainer, Iwaizumi Hajime.‘‘ the coach smiled and the whole team was smiling as well, they were excited to work with Iwaizumi.

-

Volleyball filled Bokuto’s heart with joy, he loved jumping into the air, setting the balls that were just for him and slamming them into the ground, but in his heart there was always something that was missing, perhaps someone, he just didnt know it yet.

The first official practice went by way too fast and soon Bokuto was walking back to his dorm alone, Kuroo having to leave earlier since he had work to attend.

Bokuto quickly went into his dorm, grabbing clean clothes and all that essential stuff he needed for a shower as he walked to the showers way too fast, of course bumping into someone. “Oh I’m- Akaashi?‘‘ Bokuto asked, looking slightly down and directly into teary eyes. It didn’t took him long to just pull Akaashi into a hug before quiet sobs were heard.

They didn’t mind that they were strangers ( they only texted a bit and talked about volleyball once), Bokuto always loved physical contact and he liked to make people feel better, but Akaashi, he needed that tight hug. Even if they were strangers, Akaashi felt safe, he felt that Bokuto had no other intentions than to comfort him, so he let it all out.

Bokuto didn’t ask what was wrong, he knew Akaashi didn’t need to be questioned now, so he just held him tight, rubbing circles on his back. “It’s going to be fine, okay?‘‘ Bokuto whispered, his heart breaking as he heard another sob from Akaashi.

They stayed like that until Akaashi stopped crying and looked up to Bokut. “Are you okay now?‘‘ Bokuto asked, giving Akaashi a small smile and Akaashi nodded. “Thank you Bokuto-san, I’m really sorry for causing you such an inconvenience.‘‘ Akaashi apologized only getting a shocked look from Bokuto.

“Don’t apologize for that okay? It’s okay to cry, I just hope you feel better now.‘‘ Bokuto said again, patting Akaashi’s shoulder gently, noticing how Akaashi bit his lip like he was in pain. “Are you hurt?‘‘ Bokuto asked and Akaashi looked to the ground. He didn’t deserve Bokuto, he didn’t diese his kindness.

“I think it’s a bit bruised‘‘ Akaashi mumbled, sliding the thin sweater down to reveal a blue and purple mark on his shoulder. Bokuto took a sharp breath, before he fumbled in his little bag, grabbing some type of lotion.

Bokuto squeezed a bit on his finger tips, before he looked at Akaashi, “Can I?‘‘ he asked, referring to rubbing Akaashi’s shoulder with the lotion and Akaashi nodded, The cold gel-like substance felt great on the hurt skin, Bokutowas being gentle as well so it didn’t hurt as much. Akaashi was glad that he took his shower already so the gel or lotion or whatever that was wouldn’t wash off.

“Here, rub it on your shoulder every two to three hours and it will get better, trust me.‘‘ Bokuto smiled, handing the bottle with his pain-relief-gel. “I can’t take that, Bokuto-san. What if you need it?‘‘ Akasshi asked and Bokuto just smiled and shook his head. “Trust me I have enough just take it, please?‘‘ Bokuto said, looking at Akaashi like a puppy, he couldn’t say no.

He took the pain-relief-gel before giving Bokuto a small, “Thank you so much, Bokuto-san‘‘ AKaashi said, losing himself in the golden eyes. “It’s fine really and if you feel like that again, text me, call mehr just come to my dorm‘‘ Bokuto grinned and Akaashi nodded, watching Bokuto walk into one of the shower rooms, before going back to his dorm.

They both felt some kind of connection to the other, but they clealy didn’t mind it, even if they just met a few days ago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this chapter.  
> I posted the Kuroken oneshot, it’s called ‘Home-Kuroken‘ and it’s inspired by the song Home by Cavetown, so if you’d like go read it.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for 600 Hits <33

“So Ito made out with you, you cried and then Bokuto hugged you?‘‘ Suna asked, repeating the most important points of Akaashi’s story. “Yup‘‘ Akaashi answered, popping the `p‘, getting a sigh from Kenma. “Why did you cry?‘‘ the blonde asked, looking slightly up from his game. “Because I remembered something sad‘‘ Akaashi shrugged, not wanting to tell the whole thing, the other two understood.

“Your life is so interesting and only a week has passed‘‘ Kenma muttered, “Well I really wish it was boring‘‘ Akaashi replied, he really wanted it to be boring and in the past week too much stuff happened for him.

“Okay so to lighten up the mood a little, Samu called me Rin‘‘ Suna smiled after a while of heavy silence between the three. “You guys literally exchange nudes and cuddle, but yeah good your you I guess.‘‘ Kenma muttered, looking frustrated while turning off his switch.

“I mean you don’t tell us cute couple stories and Akaashi clearly doesn’t want to talk abut anything that happened to him, so I just wantedto throw that in.‘‘ Suna shrugged, grabbing a bag of chips from Akaashi’s table. “I don’t have cute couple stories‘‘ Kenma said, leaning over to grab some chips out of the bag.

“Then tell us the nasty ones, the ones with the sexual tension‘‘ Akaashi grinned, he needed distraction, instead he got hit by Kenma’s soft slipper. Akaashi chuckled, throwing the slipper back, but missing Kenma. “Kenma please tell us, how is the life as an old married couple‘‘ Suna pouted, and Kenma sighed, sitting up and facing the two singles.

“First of all, we are not old and not married, yet.‘‘ Kenma started, getting dumb smiled from the other two. “I guess I have some stories.‘‘ Kenma mumbled.

And oh what stored the short blonde had, he at least gave Akaashi and Suna enough to write an essay about what embarrassing things Kuroo did in their whole time being together, he made both of them quite often and he even told one of his favorite memories he had with the bedheaded guy, the one were Kuroo played his game with him until they finished it in one night, taking turns on who would play, who will sleep and make food ( Kuroo insisted on doing it in a healthy way).

Even if Akaashi wouldn’t admit it he felt envy, envy towards the healthy and clearly happy relationship Kenma had, a relationship filled with love and trust, he could think about it a million times. Even if Akaashi didn’t say it, Suna did.

“I want that, tell Samu for me that I want something like that‘‘ Suna whined getting a small smile from Kenma, “You will get that, trust me. You too Akaashi don’t worry too much‘‘ Kenma smiled as he stood up. “You’re going to get your daily dose of Kuroo-san?‘‘ Akaashi asked and Kenma shook his head, “He has to deal ich Oikawa today, I wanted to grab my own bag of chips‘‘ Kenma replied, getting a bag of chips from his closet.

“Ito gave me a bruise and Bokuto rubbed some gel on it‘‘ Akaashi blurted out, he had to tell someone, he had to talk about how gentle the touch was, how he felt good being touched by him, how he didn’t want to stop that feeling.

So he told the two everything, how Ito pulled him away and he got the bruise, how he overreacted , how they made out, Ito calling him a bad kisser, Ito just leaving and then crying into Bokuto’s chest, the only thing he left out was remembering **_him._**

“Wait, he freaked out because Kuroo talked to you? Akaashi I know I said just go for it but I would seriously stop it right there.” Kenma said, his tone serious and worried.

“Show me your shoulder” Suna commanded and Akaashi did as he was told.

“I’m going to tell Kuroo, that dude is getting beat up” Kenma said, grabbing his phone. “No, it’s fine really he apologized” Akaashi mumbled and Kenma sighed. “Akaashi did you even look at your shoulder? You can call the police on him” Suna said, his force filled with anger.

“I don’t want to okay? That would just cause unnecessary trouble. I will stop talking to him and if he bothers me again I will do something about it” Akaashi said, looking at the two with pleading eyes, he didn’t need that trouble, he really didn’t.

“Can I ask Kuroo at least why Ito hates him so much?” Kenma asked and got a nod from Akaashi.

Akaashi wanted to be with Bokuto, just seeing the big grin would made him feel so much better, but he didn’t want to text him when they just talked a few hours ago.

-

“Daichi? Daichi are you up?” Bokuto whispered, he needed somebody to talk to. Daichi was awake, he couldn’t sleep at all with Bokuto constantly turning and sighing.

“Yes I am awake” he sighed, he was tired and he couldn’t see Sugawara all day do to their weird schedules. “You know I met this really pretty boy, his name is Akaashi Keiji” Bokuto smiled, “Kuroo said he is dating someone, but I really want him to date me. He makes me so happy Daichi and I want to hold him close to me all the time” he continued, a small sigh leaving his lips.

“Then do it, ask him out on a date. If he says yes, good. If he says no, respect it okay? Terushima will throw a party next weeken, you got the message, right? Take him with you and get to know him there, maybe it’s better to see him out of school for once” Daichi said, he really tried giving good advice and he knew he probably was doing a horrible job (Sugawara would’ve done much better), but he thought at least Bokuto could get somehow closer to his crush.

“Thank you, Daichi” Bokuto smiled, he would take Daichi’s advice gladly, he wanted to see how it would be to see calm Akaashi and drunk Akaashi, he wanted to see all the different sides of Akaashi, but he never wanted to see him cry again.

“No problem Buddy, but please go to sleep now you have classes from eight to five tomorrow” Daichi said, closing his eyes and smiling as he heard Bokuto groan in annoyance, finally he could sleep.

-

“Bokuto don’t sleep, you won’t understand shit in your exam” Kuroo complained, shaking his shoulder and Bokuto just groaned. He didn’t want to sit in math, he hated it so much and he would only need the maximum of a quarter of all the stuff he learned trough the years, he still had to learn it though.

“Bro you teach it so much better” he whined, trying to flatter his friend so he would let him sleep, but Kuroo wasn’t having none of that, he didn’t have the time to help Bokuto anymore, he had work which Bokuto didn’t know of.

While Bokuto had his love life as a problem, Kuroo started working as a barkeeper, he would work four days a week for now and he didn’t tell Bokuto yet, only Kenma knew. He really wanted to tell Bokuto, but if he and Kenma would go on apartment hunt, Bokuto would go with him and probably would even move in with them. Kuroo really loved Bokuto as a friend, but he needed that apartment, Kenma was on some kind of sex break (caused by the missing privacy) and Kuroo of course respected that.

So he worked nightshifts, starting at eight in the evening and working until three in the morning, sleeping five or fours hours and then having classes, now even practice, there was barely time he would be able to help Bokuto now, he still had to figure out how he would manage how to still spent enough time with his friends.

Bokuto pouted, laying his head again on the table, sleeping was more important than some weird math equations.

-

“Bokuto-san, Kuroo-san, Daichi-san, can you help us with something?” Osamu asked as he walked over with Suna to the table Bokuto was sitting at with Daichi and Kuroo, going over some projects and assignments they checked for each other in the short break they had, the three of them nodded.

Osamu and Suna took a seat across from Bokuto, before they handed out sheets of paper. “So Rin has a project for his photography class and you guys need to fill this out” Osamu explained the sheets and Suna just smiled and nodded.

“But why do I have to do this” Daichi sighed, he only talked a few times with Osamu during lunch, not that he minded filling out the sheet. “Because I said we are friends and you won’t regret it Daichi-san” Osamu grinned and Daichi sighed, filing out the sheet.

Suna smiled, he had a plan for his project, first he would ask different people what love was, how they experienced love and how love has hurt them, of course completely anonymous. Then he would take pictures of people doing this they loved, being with the person they loved or stuff like that, he had a vision and he was glad Osamu was helping him a lot.

Bokuto filled out the sheet, taking his time. Love was complicated, love could be beautiful and yet horrible at the same time, love can hurt and love can make one happy, even if he had some troubles.  
Suna took the sheets from them after they were finished with a smile and a thanks, before he and Suna walked away again.

“So ‘Mr. I-fall-in-love-with-everyone’, what did you write?” Kuroo grinned and Bokuto just smiled, “I won’t tell you”.“Aw you’re horrible just tell us” Daichi said, and Bokuto just shook his head smiling. “I know you two wrote something about your boyfriends” he stated, getting nods from both of them.

-

Bokuto wanted to head to his next class when he got a message from Akaashi. Happy about the fact that they finally exchanged numbers he opened it.

**Akaashi**

Can you help me with something?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I am really excited about the Party-Chapter, but that’s two or three chapters away.  
> I am thinking about writing a little Bonus chapter where they all go to a Karaoke Bar and have fun. I also have so many Ideas about new fanfic‘s , one is a omegaverse and they all have baby’s and Suga is a Daycare teacher and it’s really adorable, and one for Iwaoi because I love me some Iwaoi.
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	10. Chapter 10

**Akaashi  
** Can you help me with something?

Of course he could, that’s why Bokuto knocked 15 minutes later on Akaashi’s dorm door.

A tired looking Akaashi opened the door, a small smile hid on his face before he went back to his normal bored expression. “Hey ‘Kaashi‘‘ Bokuto smiled, walking into the room, “So you need my help?‘‘he asked sitting down on Akaashi’s desk chair.

“Okay so you strike me as a really creative person because Kenma just said nonsense and Suna made everything too sexual, so please would you tell me a story behind this picture? It’s for my creative writing class‘‘ Akaashi sighed, turning his laptop to Bokuto so he could see said picture.

The picture showed a small house, it was divided into two sides, one side was black, completely black, the only beam of light coming from a person that was standing there. The other side was light, but of course there was a dark aura around a completely black silhouette of a person. The persons were touching, well their hands were and around their hands was color, bright colors coloring the furniture, a window exposing an amazing sunset.

“How did Suna make that sexual?‘‘ Bokuto asked, he already had a little story that could fit. “He sad that the complete world turns colorful when they fuck and Kenma just said that they need to be close ‘‘ Akaashi replied and Bokuto nodded, somehow that made sense.

“Okay so my idea is that when you turn 18 you get a color that matches your personality and you get into one of these houses with the person that is your complete opposite. The other person has to spent their life in your side, while you have to life in theirs. On the picture it’s white and black so they have complete different personalities and character traits that makes them hate each other at first.” Bokuto started and Akaashi looked at the way his mouth moved, his hands making gestures to support what he was saying and his eyes sparkling.

“They can only see the colors and each other and they don’t know how to see regular colors again. So over time they try getting closer, I mean they stuck for the rest of their lives so they need to get along somehow, and when they first touch a tiny bit of color appeared.” Bokuto grinned, he really made that up right on the spot.

“Well they tried touching each other more, they thought that body contact would make more color appear, but it wasn’t like that. They started thinking about it, talking about every possibility on how to see more color, always staring at the colorful spot.

They didn’t notice at first but the spot grew bigger over the time they spent together and after they got to know each other better and touched again, just to try it again, they could see a lot more color, that’s when they figured it out” Bokuto exclaimed and Akaashi smiled, he was glad that Bokuto was fine with recording what he was telling because it was so detailed Akaashi would forget everything.

“They kept talking more to each other, they knew each other like the back of their palm and they noticed the colorful spot getting bigger and bigger, the whole house was almost full of color. Somehow doing all that, they fell in love and when they kissed the whole world went colorful.” Bokuto finished his story and Akaashi could work with that perfectly.

“Thank you so much Bokuto-san” he smiled, turning off the recording. “Ah that was nothing Akaashi” Bokuto smiled proudly, he sometimes couldn’t comprehend with what his mind would come up.

“You would be great in creative writing” Akaashi stated and Bokuto shook his head.

“I can’t write for shit also that story has a lot of plot holes, like how do they use the toilet when they can’t see it?” Bokuto said, leaning back on the chair. “Well they see colors when they form a relationship right? Let’s just say the first step, strangers, is when they only see outlines of furniture and food and all that other stuff” Akaashi smiled and Bokuto nodded.

“I bet we could write a book together” the older one stated and Akaashi just chuckled nodding slightly.

Bokuto’s heart melted right there, he would never get tired of that adorable chuckle, the blue eyes lightning up and his lips curling into a smile because of him.

“So can I repay you with a coffee ?” Akaashi asked after doing something on his phone. Bokuto wanted to say yes, but then he looked at his own phone to look at the time, realizing that he completely forgot his class.

“I’m so sorry Akaashi, but I completely forgot my class, maybe another day? I am so sorry” He kept on apologizing while standing up and grabbing his bag, even with Akaashi telling him that it was fine and he should hurry up and go to class.

-

The door fell shut and Akaashi let himself fall back on his bed, hugging his pillow tightly. Bokuto truly was a dream, how can somebody be this nice, attractive and respectful? Akaashi could only be dreaming.

He looked at his phone, having only a message from Ito’s contact, he had been blocked. Akaashi sighed, he could not understand that guy at all. Not that he was bothered by being blocked, he didn’t want to have any associations with Ito anymore either way, but who tells somebody they are a bad kisser and then just goes on with it? Who blocks someone out of the blue?

Well Ito wasn’t his problem anymore, he would be completely fine without that guy and he was glad he never send a full nude picture to him and the only photo he send was without his face.

Akaashi closed his eyes for a short second, before grabbing his laptop and listening to the recording he made of Bokuto, he had such a soothing voice that Akaashi almost fell asleep as he wrote down the concept of his – Bokuto’s - little story.

-

“Why the hell are you so late” Iwaizumi murmured as Bokuto sat down next to him. “I was with ‘Kaashi” Bokuto smiled, not even minding the angry look on Iwaizumi’s face, which softened a bit. “ ‘Kaashi’, huh? Who’s that?” he grinned and Bokuto’s smile grew wider. “He is the most amazing person ever” Bokuto grinned, laying his head on the table to daydream about Akaashiz

Iwaizumi just shook his head chuckling lightly, it wasn’t the first time Bokuto acted somewhat like that, but even Iwaizumi could see that this was different.

“Why is Bo-chan smiling so much?” Oikawa whispered into Iwaizumi’s ear, making him flinch since he somehow completely forgot about his boyfriend next to him. “He always smiles so much” Iwaizumi replied, focusing back in class and holding back a smile as he heard Oikawa huffing in annoyance since he didn’t got the answer he wanted or the attention he wanted.

-

They finished their lecture and parted ways, Bokuto heading for his last class of the day and Iwaizumi and Oikawa to their dorm.

Bokuto entered a empty lecture room, taking his seat in the back and laying his head down immediately, his hood pulled up over his head. College really wasn’t for him.

He kept his head down even as he noticed two familiar voices out of the three.

“So what did you do earlier? You said you were on a date?” Terushima Yuiji asked and Bokuto was now interested.

“It wasn’t a date. I really wanted to make out with him but he couldn’t kiss for shit and then he didn’t even let me touch him he just kept pushing me away. I just blocked him during my break” the unfamiliar voice said, Bokuto didn’t like that guy immediately.

“Dude what the hell, if he doesn’t want you to touch him leave him alone” Daishou Suguru responded and Bokuto mentally agreed with him.

He knew Terushima and Daishou from Highschool, they were captains back then as well. Kuroo really had something against Daishou but they went along quite well now.

Bokuto continued to listen to what they were saying, be he really had some trouble not saying something to the stranger.

“It’s such a loss that he wouldn’t let me touch him really, I mean look at that ass” the stranger said again and that’s when Terushima raised his voice.

“What the hell? I know I made some mistakes in the past but I never have and never will show pictures of somebody without their consent. That’s not cool dude, really” Terushima exclaimed, there were some odd looks that he got but he really didn’t mind. Bokuto couldn’t agree more with Terushima.

“Come on don’t be like that, you get me right, Daishou?” the stranger said and Daishou clearly wasn’t having it either.

“Nah Ito really that’s not cool. I would never show pictures of Mika around like that” Daishou said and the stranger – Ito – just sighed and stood up, telling them that they were boring before he just left.

‘ _What a weird guy’_ Bokuto thought, looking up to meet Daishou’s and Terushima’s faces.

“Oi Bokuto come sit next to us” Daishou invited him and he couldn’t say no, grabbing his bag and then climbing over the table to sit with his two friends.

“You heard everything right?” Terushima asked and Bokuto nodded, “That guy sounded disgusting” Bokuto admitted and the two nodded.

“He apparently is, don’t you remember him? Well he approached us saying that we were ‘friends and should sit together’, who would’ve thought he is still that awful” Daishou mumbled and Bokuto just looked at him weird, he did not remember that guy.

“So, who are you bringing to my party?” Terushima grinned and Bokuto smiled brightly before answering with ‘Akaashi’. “Who’s that?” Daishou asked and Bokuto’s smile went bigger, “Somebody really really beautiful. Well, I still have to ask him but yat least your party isn’t this weekend.”

“I swear I am already buying stuff it’s going to be so great, I’m just glad my parents are out of the country because they sure wouldn’t want to see about a hundred people in their house” Terushima grinned and Bokuto smiled, remembering the last Terushima-Party he went to, well he only remembered jumping off the roof into the pool but it was great.

Bokuto was really excited to ask Akaashi about the party, but maybe a real first date would be better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I have school for a week now and I won’t have time to post a chapter every day, I‘m really sorry.  
> The next chapter is going to be really cute, I already have a vision.
> 
> Also thank you very much, this story has almost 800 hits which is crazy <3


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is really long, but I hope everybody enjoys it :) Also thanks for 1000 Hits that’s crazy <3

_“Come on Keiji, you can show it to me right?” he said and Akaashi didn’t dare to look at his phone’s screen were **his** face was on, a desperate look on his face._

_“I’m sorry, I- I don’t feel really comfortable with that” Akaashi mumbled, he wanted to hang up so bad, but he would miss him as soon as the call would end._

_“I thought you trusted me Akaashi” He sighed and Akaashi felt his stomach drop, he trusted him so much, but he didn’t want to expose his whole body, he just didn’t feel comfortable with that. “I-I trust you” Akaashi murmured._ _“So do it, please?” he asked again and Akaashi looked at him, he couldn’t say no._ _So Keiji stood up, making sure his body was the only thing that could be seen as he pulled up his shirt and slowly slit down his pants, revealing his dick before turning around and showing his ass, covering everything up in a matter of seconds._

_“You are so beautiful Keiji, I love you” **he** smiled and Akaashi blushed, “I love you too”_

_He was Sato Hitoshi, Akaashi’s first real love._

_-_

Akaashi shot up, it was the middle of the night and the room was quiet except for small snores that were coming from Kenma.

Akaashi was sweating, he didn’t need to be reminded trough a dream, he didn’t want to be reminded and now he couldn’t sleep, he would think too much about him.

He laid in his bed, trying to get his mind to think about something else but he couldn’t. So he stood up, grabbed his jacket and shoes and left the dorm, a late night walk on campus should help clear off his mind.

Akaashi walked for a bit before he sat down on a bench, face in his hand and he sighed. His whole body was shaking, his heart was aching and he felt nauseous. Slowly but surely small tears rolled down his cheek and Akaashi started crying uncontrollably.

He couldn’t understand it, how could he if he never got an explanation? How could he move on without knowing why he was dropped like he was nothing?   
Akaashi wasn’t even missing Hitoshi – Sato ( they sure weren’t in first name basis anymore) – he was just trying to figure out where he went wrong.

How could Sato tell him that he loved him and then leave the next day? Akaashi didn’t want to think about what happened, how Sato left him and then called them ‘good friends’ after telling Akaashi how he wanted to hold him the night before.   
Akaashi didn’t want to think about how Sato ranted about his parents to him, how Akaashi was there for him, but as soon as Akaashi felt down, Sato ignored him.  
Sato ignored Akaashi’s texts, the text’s were he talked about how he didn’t feel like he was enough, how he tried so hard to be enough for him but wasn’t, Sato ignored it, he never tried making Akaashi feel better.

Akaashi let out a sob, he was alone he could cry now, he could let it all out and then just walk back like nothing happened. Oh how he wished that nothing happened, that Sato would’ve just talked to him before breaking his heart, before he broke Akaashi’s trust.

“Hey you good?” A too familiar annoying voice called out and Akaashi flinched, he clearly wasn’t good, but if he would reply Kuroo would recognize him, if he didn’t reply Kuroo would check on him.

Even before he could reply, he saw the tall silhouette standing in front of him. “Akaashi?” Kuroo asked, clearly confused. It had to be around three in the morning so there was no need to explain Kuroo’s confused tone, but then Akaashi got confused, what was Kuroo doing in the middle of the night on campus.

“Kuroo-san?” Akaashi asked now, his voice clearly giving away that he cried. Kuroo sat down next to him, sighing as he looked at Akaashi, they couldn’t make out each other’s facial expressions, but Akaashi was clearly not fine and Kuroo was rather concerned.

“So If you want to tell me what’s wrong go for it, you can trust me I won’t tell Bokuto or Kenma” Kuroo stated, leaning back on the bench. “I really don’t, has nothing to do with you but I wouldn’t tell Kenma either.” Akaashi mumbled, looking down.

“What are you doing here?” Akaashi asked, maybe talking with Kuroo would get his mind off the topic. “I just came from work” Kuroo sighed and Akaashi nodded, “This late?” he asked. Kuroo hummed, “ Trust me if you want a job don’t be a barkeeper. Amen get pretty disgusting and that not even towards me because they respect me or something because I give them drinks? But they harass so many people I almost punched someone again” he sighed and Akaashi sighed as well.

“Some people just choose to he assholes” Akaashi responded. “Yeah but they should at least learn how to control themselves, just because you sit next to me I don’t have the right to touch you.” Kuroo said and Akaashi hummed.

“I should’ve called Bokuto, that would be so romantic for you two” Kuroo grinned after some time of silence between them, Akaashi blushed, he was glad that Kuroo couldn’t see him clearly. “He is asleep, he wouldn’t even hear you” Akaashi mumbled, looking down, he wished it was Bokuto next to him, maybe Bokuto would’ve hugged him again.

“He never mutes his phone, I bet he would’ve been really pissed and just mentioning you would’ve made his mood turn completely” Kuroo chuckled and Akaashi blushed deeper, he couldn’t imagine a mad Bokuto.

“Kuroo-san, you know I’ve went on a date with somebody right?” Akaashi asked after they stayed quiet again, he wanted – he needed – to know what was up with Ito’s hate against Kuroo, what Kuroo did to make Ito bruise Akaashi’s shoulder.

“Yup, but Kenma never said who you went out with, so who is the lucky guy?” Kuroo said and Akaashi could clearly hear the grin out of his voice. “Ito Yusei” Akaashi mumbled, silence.

Kuroo didn’t reply for at least five minutes and Akaashi tensed up. “Kenma should’ve told me.” Kuroo finally spoke, Akaashi couldn’t detect any emotion coming from him, but his tone made a shiver run down his spine. “Akaashi, are you still going out with him?” Kuroo asked and Akaashi shook his head, “No”

“Okay, I need you to not tell Kenma because he would go feral, I dealt with it and I need you to promise not to tell Kenma okay?” Akaashi was confused about what Kuroo was saying, “Okay” he murmured, what could be so awful that Kenma couldn’t know about?

Kuroo sighed, Akaashi saw him relax on the bench from his tensed posture he had a few seconds ago. “This happened when Kenma came to visit me for the first time, last Summer. I showed Kenma around of course, I wanted him to visit college but then Kenma left to go to the bathroom.” Kuroo tensed up again and Akaashi thought about the worst.

“That bastard came out of the bathroom that Kenma went in a few moments before, grinning like an idiot at something on his phone. I couldn’t keep my mouth shut so I asked him what he was looking at.” Kuroo got angrier with every word. “Kuroo-san you don’t have to continue.” Akaashi said, his voice calm in an attempt to calm the taller one down.

“Akaashi, he took a video from over a stall. How Kenma took off his pants how he peed he recorded it and then looked at it with no shame.” Kuroo was angry, really angry and Akaashi was scared, he was glad he couldn’t make out the facial expression the taller one had on his face.

“I dragged him out, some friends came with me without asking questions. I should’ve called the police but instead I was beating him until his nose broke, until I had to be hold back.” Kuroo sighed once again, hiding his face in his hands. Akaashi gently patted his back.

“I- I should’ve called the police on him, he did something worse after that and I beat him up again, again I didn’t go to the police. Akaashi please, if he hurts you tell me, tell Kenma or even tell Bokuto and go to the police, please don’t make the same mistake that I did.” Kuroo sounded more mad at himself now, than at Ito.

“Kuroo-san what did he do after that?” Akaashi asked, he didn’t want to know it, he really didn’t, but he still asked.   
“I can’t tell you, I’m sorry Akaashi.” Kuroo mumbled and Akaashi continued gently rubbing the older ones back.

“Thank you for telling me that Kuroo-san, and it’s not your fault, you couldn’t know he would do something worse.” Akaashi mumbled and Kuroo sat up straight again, like nothing happened.

“We should go sleep now, I’ll bring you to your dorm.” Kuroo said, standing up and Akaashi nodded. They made their way to Akaashi’s dorm in silence, Kuroo insisting on bringing him to the door.

“Thank you Kuroo-san” Akaashi whispered, a polite smile on his face. “It’s no problem Akaashi.” Kuroo whispered, slightly gazing into the room to look at the sleeping Kenma, a small smile on his face when Akaashi moved to give him a full sight. Kuroo waved one last time before leaving and Akaashi quietly closed the door, just to be greeted with Kenma sitting straight up.

Akaashi flinched, biting down his hand to not scream, he wanted to ask Kenma what he was doing up, but the boy just fell back down and kept snoring. Akaashi breathed out, laying down in his own bed and checking his phone.

 **Bokuto  
** I know you’re asleep, but do you wanna go on a date with me on Friday?

Akaashi smiled, he felt his cheeks heating up as he snuggled into the blanket. Bokuto was great and Akaashi really didn’t want to mess this up.

 **Akaashi  
** I would love to.

And with a smile on his face Akaashi fell asleep.

-

The next few days passed in a heartbeat, classes felt easier and Akaashi felt like he was floating until it was Friday.

The day passed way too fast for Akaashi, he was nervous, he only had an hour left before Bokuto would pick him up and he was freaking out about what to wear, he felt like a girl in highschool.

“Calm down Akaashi. Did he say what to wear?” Suna asked, leaning against a wall. “I repeat, he said just wear what you like, not too formal but also no sweatpants” Kenma said, not even looking up from his game as he stood up and grabbed something out of Akaashi’s closet.

Akaashi and Suna both looked at the dark green sweater and the beige pants. “Wear a white turtleneck underneath, it’s cold today.” Kenma said, sitting down on his bed again. The two others looked at each other, nodded and Akaashi grabbed the clothes and went into the bathroom putting them on.

“Okay clothes are done, do you want to keep your hair like this?” Suna asked and Akaashi nodded, “I like it better just messy as it is”

The last minutes were spent with Akaashi checking if he had his wallet, phone and everything else he would need, sitting down in his bed, checking everything again and then sitting down again.

“Calm down, it’s just Bokuto.” Kenma said and Akaashi sighed, “I don’t want to mess this up, I like him really.”   
“You guys know each other just about two weeks, maybe three, it’s going to be okay trust me.” Kenma said, giving Akaashi a small smile.

“So Osamu ate my ass” Suna threw into the conversation, making Akaashi gasp and Kenma drop his game on the mattress. “He- what? How?” Kenma said and Akaashi just looked at him with wide eyes. “Well we texted and he was horny and I was and then I told him he should come over to my dorm because I was alone so he did. Oh god my legs start to shake just thinking about him.” Suna smiled falling onto Akaashi’s bed.

“So he came in and I was grabbing something out of my closet and he just pushed me against the wall and kissed me and then he said to go on my knees and I sucked his dick and when I finished he grabbed me and put me on my bed and ate me out” Suna said, his eyes closed as he was facing the ceiling.

Akaashi just stared in disbelief, Kenma picked up his phone and started typing something on it. “Hey don’t tell Kuroo, he will tell Osamu that I told you” Suna said and Kenma just shrugged, “Not telling him, just telling him what to do when we move-“ Kenma started speaking, covering his mouth with his hand.

“Move?!” Akaashi said, the only thing he could bring out in his state of shock, right before there was a knock on the door. “You,” Akaashi said pointing at Kenma, “will tell me what the hell you mean with move when I come back, and you”, he said pointing at Suna “go get him, I guess”

Akaashi quickly stood up, checking again if he had anything before moving to the door, just to see a smiling Bokuto with a small bouquet with white dahlias. “Hey” Bokuto smiled, handing over the flowers to Akaashi. “Hi” Akaashi smiled, taking the flowers with a small smile, “Thank you” he mumbled, putting the flowers on the table as he was sure they would just get in the way.

Bokuto held out his arm ,like the gentleman he was, and Akaashi put his hands around it with a small blush. They were walking pretty close together out of the building an over campus, but neither of them minded.

“So how have you been the last few days?” Akaashi asked, they saw each other a few times the past days, Bokuto asking Akaashi in person if he wants to go on a date, which resulted in a tight hug that almost crushed the younger one as he said yes, but other than that and a few text they didn’t really hang out. “Fine, classes were a bit exhausting but it was fine” Bokuto lied, he did not do fine the past few days.

It started with him waking up in the middle of the night, shaken from a dream where he saw Akaashi with somebody else which caused him to text Akaashi in the middle of the night just to fall asleep again like nothing happened.

When he saw that Akaashi agreed the next morning, he sprinted to Akaashi’s dorm, hugging Kenma before asking Akaashi again and then hugging Akaashi tight before he left to get ready, well it ended with him hugging Daichi as well but he didn’t mind it, he would’ve hugged the world if he could.

But then the stress started for him and he was freaking out. He was about to reserve a whole restaurant, a café and a bakery because he didn’t know what Akaashi would like (Kuroo had to stop him before he spent too much money), he wanted to take Akaashi to a pet store so they could play with cute animal babies, but he thought it wouldn’t be too nice. So he choose the most basic thing, a restaurant, it was his favorite one though.

They made smalltalk all the way to Bokuto’s car, where he opened the door for Akaashi and Akaashi blushed, butterflies in his stomach as he took his seat, while Bokuto felt his heart skip a beat at how adorable Akaashi looked. Bokuto sat down behind the steering wheel and started the car as Akaashi put his seatbelt on.

“I didn’t know you could drive” Akaashi said after they drove out of the parking lot. He looked at Bokuto from time to time, admiring the two tones hair and how it fell onto his forehead, how the golden eyes were focused on the road and how his hand moved to shift the gear, Bokuto was hot, no need to deny that.

“I never mentioned it. I got the car for my eighteenth birthday and now I have to drive everyone around, but it’s fine I like driving” Bokuto smiled as he stopped in front of a red light, looking into the gunmetal blue eyes of the boy next to him. Their eyes met for a short moment, before the light switched to green and Bokuto had to continue driving.

He stopped in front of the restaurant, turning down the engine and then walking quickly over to Akaashi’s door and opening it for him again. They made their way inside, being led to a small booth where they could be in private.

They both ordered the same thing, which surprised Bokuto since Akaashi ordered the thing Bokuto got usually. As they waited they made small talk, Akaashi telling Bokuto how one teacher gave him a bad grade because it looked like he copied his essay from the internet, but the teacher was wrong so Akaashi got the best grade for the rest of the year, making Bokuto smile a bit and praise Akaashi on how smart he was.

Bokuto followed with a story on how he played volleyball with his two older sisters, which he also told Akaashi about in that moment, they both were working in the fashion industry and Bokuto showed Akaashi pictures, they in fact were really pretty.   
He told Akaashi how he hit one of them with the ball, making her fall over and hit the other one, which concluded in both of them laying on the floor.

Akaashi let out a laugh with that, covering his mouth immediately since he was way too loud for being indoors. Bokuto’s heart melted right there and once again because of Akaashi.

When their food arrived, they kept making each other laugh. Both of them made tricks with the food and Akaashi once dropped his meat as he put the chopsticks to his mouth, which made Bokuto wheeze before laughing while trying to be quiet.

Akaashi could hear that laugh all day long, he wanted to make Bokuto laugh, to laugh with him and to have fun with him like that, he never felt like that before.

They finished their food and almost had their first little fight, who would pay. Akaashi insisted on paying because Bokuto took him on the date, but Bokuto was the one bringing him on the date so he would pay and he did and Akaashi pouted for good five minutes out of protest.

Bokuto tried making faces and grimaces and finally Akaashi’s face broke and he hid his smile behind his hand. “Don’t hide your smile ‘Kaashi” Bokuto grinned and Akaashi shook his head, “I’m not smiling”, he was and Bokuto could hear his smile, so he grabbed Akaashi’s wrist gently and pulled his hand away from his face, revealing the smile and blush behind it. _‘Adorable’_ Bokuto thought, giving Akaashi a big smile.

“Do you wanna go for a walk before he head back?” Bokuto asked and Akaashi nodded as they walked out of the restaurant. Bokuto gently took Akaashi’s hand and they walked a bit down the street. Akaashi decided to make a little move, intervening their fingers with each other, making Bokuto stop completely in his tracks.

A wave of regret hit Akaashi, why would he do that, it was too early, but then Bokuto squeezed his hand a bit, looking over with a smile and even a slight blush on his face, which Akaashi returned as they continued their walk.

Akaashi stopped in front of a pet store, being mesmerized by a cat that was looking out the window. Of course Bokuto noticed, dragging Akaashi inside.

And that’s how they ended up sitting in a small area full of pillows, kittens and puppies that were walking all over them. “Look Akaashi, this one looks like Kuroo” Bokuto grinned, pointing at a black cat that then stood up and walked over to him, revealing a sleeping calico kitten that was his behind it, “And that’s Kenma” Akaashi smiled, pointing at the sleeping cat.

“ ‘Kaashi, look he fell asleep on me” Bokuto whispered, shaking Akaashi’s arm lightly to get his attention. Akaashi turned around, being greeted with a small puppy sleeping on Bokuto’s lap, while he was holding another kitten in his arm. Akaashi was dying, it was adorable, so he decided to take a picture of the grinning Bokuto.

Of course the older one noticed and demanded on taking a picture of Akaashi, who hid his face behind a cat, but his smile could still be slightly seen.

They laughed and played and got closer over the night, feeling more comfortable around each other with every minute that passed, even singing to radio songs together on the way back.

-

“Thank you for today Bokuto-san, I really enjoyed it” Akaashi smiled as Bokuto and he were standing in front of his dorm door. “No thank you for going with me, next time is going to be even better” Bokuto grinned, a small blush on both of their faces. “Then I look really forward to next time” Akaashi said, coming closer to Bokuto and kissing him on the cheek, before hurrying inside, leaving the taller one standing there.

“Wow” Bokuto whispered, being completely taken aback by everything Akaashi did today, he really didn’t wanted this day to end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love this chapter. The angst? The fluff? Kuroken and Osasuna? Akaashi and Kuroo? BOKUAKA? I love it.


End file.
